Chuck vs The Fantality
by LebeauNygma
Summary: If Sarah only knew the things Chuck would do to her so instead of dwelling on his fantasies Chuck decides to act on his impulses. How will things turn out? Read and find out. Set in season 2. Rated M. NSFW you've been warned
1. Yogurt & Fun

_**Set somewhere around season 2. I had this idea for a while now and finally decide to write it before it corrupted my brain like a faulty intersect. We can't have that now can we? So here's my contribution to the Chuckverse FF I hope you guys like it and feel free to leave a review I'd really appreciate it. And one more thing I do not own Chuck but if I did...you get my point.**_

* * *

Chuck was sitting at the Nerd Herd desk like he does everyday either waiting for a call for an off-site install or some one with faulty electronics he could fix with his eyes closed. He was also hoping that either Casey or Sarah would tell him they have a new mission but with no luck of that happening anytime soon he just watched the numerous activities of the "BuyMorons" as Casey liked to call them but of course he would never tell them that.

Sole name giver of the "BuyMorons" was in the process of trying to sell a Beast Master. Chuck thought it was weird to see Casey this passionate about something other than guns. As for Jeffster they were aimlessly roaming around the store stalking every woman that walked through the door only to be confronted by Big Mike and a Subway sandwich about the 27 customer complaints he had gotten in the last hour causing him to lose business so he sent them to work on computers in the cage for the rest of the day. That altercation made him laugh a little because Chuck knew it wasn't a normal day without Jeffster getting in trouble daily for numerous acts that could easily be traced back to them. Morgan aimlessly followed Anna around the store like a lovesick puppy dog while she was preparing for an off-site install. As Anna was on her way out the door she turned and kissed Morgan, who after she left couldn't remember his name after such a mind-blowing kiss. Chuck knew that feeling all to well because Sarah had that same affect on him every time she kissed him for the sake off their cover relationship and boy was he hooked fake relationship or not.

He was now fantasizing about the things he would do to Sarah if their relationship were remotely real. No never mind that he was going to fulfill one of his fantasies for real so he looked at the clock and saw it was two minutes till his break. Chuck got up and headed for the break room to use the secret doorway leading to Castle in search of Sarah but she was nowhere to be found so he went to the computer terminal and activated surveillance for the Orange Orange and there she was looking like a goddess while wiping down the tables and counter. Now having located her his plan for fulfilling his fantasy was set in motion as he turned surveillance for the Orange Orange off and headed up the stairs to the freezer entrance of Castle.

Sarah Walker was in the Orange Orange waiting for Chuck to go on break and come through the door any minute so she had turned the open sign to closed because she didn't want her time with Chuck to be interrupted. Even though it was to keep up the appearance of their cover relationship she really enjoyed the time they spent together especially during his break from the BuyMore because it was the only time they ever got to be alone throughout the day. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only ten minutes until Chuck went on break so to pass the time she cleaned the tables and the counter as she got lost in her thoughts about a specific BuyMore nerd. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Chuck enter the Orange Orange from the freezer.

Chuck entered expecting Sarah to be ready to take him down like he was some kind of intruder because overall she was a well trained assassin who was always alert. Except this time she wasn't which he thought was weird because it looked like she was thinking about something as he could see from where he was standing on the side of her watching with adoration as she bit down on her lip in concentration. He decided to watch her for a few minutes since she wasn't aware of his presence yet so he gazed at her and took in all of her from her sun kissed golden locks to her succulent lips down to the orange tank top that accentuated her cleavage and taut abdomen perfectly that led down to her perfectly toned bottom and legs that went on for days. As he finished taking her in he looked back up to find her now looking at him.

Sarah had snapped out of her deep thinking as she felt a presence to her right towards the freezer. She looked over and saw Chuck gazing at her not that she minded especially when the gazing was being done by Chuck. She noticed that he didn't notice that she was looking at him because he was busy admiring her assets so she waited until his eyes drifted back up to hers then she spoke.

"Hi, Chuck" his knees went weak when she spoke those words but he did his best to keep himself from fainting.

"Uh um, Hi Sarah" mustering all his courage to get his words out.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long" he said finally getting a hold of himself.

"I didn't notice you come in through the front door"

"That's because I used the entrance in Castle instead" he said as he made his way to yogurt machine to fix him a cup because he was hungry but the yogurt by itself would not be enough to calm his appetite he thought as he took his first scoop and licked the yogurt from it as he turned to face Sarah who was now approaching him.

"Why?" she asked as she tip toed up to him inches away from his lips.

"Oh it was shorter and I figured that I really wasn't in need of a tan on my way over here I happen to like my pale olive skin just the way it is" he said jokingly as he realized how close she was to him causing his breath to hitch.

"Someone could've seen you" she said as she closed the distance between their lips only for a second or two.

"I made sure that I was extra careful and there was no one around in the break room" Chuck said while he was trying to collect his thoughts from that mind-blowing kiss even though it didn't last long sent shivers down his spine.

"Ok" she said as she noticed Chuck lean down to kiss her again even though she knew she shouldn't she let him go through with it anyway because she really wanted it too.

The kiss began to escalate as she leaned into him cupping his neck pressing his body closer to her as he put his palm on the small of her back with his one free hand. Chuck's hand began to roam under Sarah's tank top caressing her soft milky skin causing her moan to vibrate through his lips. Sarah was almost over the edge and knew she couldn't let this go any further so she broke off the kiss and removed Chuck's hand and backed away from him trying to get rid off the red tinge that was now evident across her face and school her features.

Chuck on the other hand had already gone over the edge as Sarah noticed the look in his eyes filled with desire and lust. As she backed away Chuck approached her until there was no space between them and her back was pressed against the counter. Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat not realizing that she was holding her breath the entire time. She could feel the heat radiating from him as he leaned against her and put his yogurt and spoon on the counter behind her and caressed the hand she was resting on his firm chest trying to put some distance between them.

"No, Chuck we can't" she said with a shaky breath as she tried her best not to shiver against his caress.

"Why Sarah? Is it because it's against the rules or is it because you don't want this?" he said as a whisper only she could hear.

Sarah was thinking that she was fighting a losing battle as his breath enveloped her ear as he nibbled and grazed it with his tongue. She closed her eyes and stifled a moan and reveled in the moment but collected her self a minute later and pushed Chuck away but not far enough. Chuck only moved back enough to put both his arms on either side of Sarah and looked straight into those amazing blue orbs he loved so much now staring back at his brown ones.

"Sarah" he said with a look of hurt now evident in his eyes.

"Chuck you know why we can't, please don't push this" with a hint of love, lust, and desire in her voice as she reached up and caressed his face and watched him lean into her touch.

"Do you know how hard it is to restrain myself when I'm with you and how much it hurts me knowing that I'm not really "with" you?" he asked as he locked eyes with her once again as he saw her holding back tears as her eyes began to water.

"I know" she said as he wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I just want to make you happy more than anything in the world because making you happy is what makes me happy. So please let me make you happy even if it's just for a moment I promise to make it one of the best moments of your life if not the top five because I really don't know how many great moments that you've had throughout your life but I wanna be one of them if you let me" he finished talking and just looked at her waiting for her answer

She loved how heartfelt his confession was and how his incessant rambling was so cute she thought as she listened to him never looking away from his gaze as he continued to speak she waited for him to finish because she already had her answer. Sarah answered the only way she thought was acceptable and reached for Chuck's tie and pulled him down to kiss her and he did just that pouring everything he had into the kiss.

Sarah let the hand that she still had pressed against Chuck's chest slide up over his shoulder to the back of his head as she ran her fingers through his wavy curls and pulled him closer as he picked her up and sat her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed into her eliciting a guttural moan from him as she sucked on his bottom lip and ran her tongue across it and lightly bit on it as she pulled away.

"What about the cameras and Casey?" she asked as Chuck kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone.

"I turned them off and Casey is preoccupied trying to move a beast master and after he's done he has to go on install with Lester to chaperon to keep him in line" he said as he continued to kiss his way down her chest stopping at the top of her bra and he reached his hands down to the hem of her shirt but was momentarily stopped.

"What now?" he asked as Sarah stopped him from lifting up her shirt.

"Chuck we can't do this here and what if a customer comes by and what happened to your aversion to PDA?"

"Sarah Walker the only customers that you have are pubescent high school teenage boys and if I'm not mistaken that means you won't have any customers for another two to three hours and as for my aversion to PDA has dwindled more and more each time you kiss me in public and when I'm with you I'm oblivious to every thing else around us and besides I don't see anyone else around. Do you?" he said with a dangerous grin spread across his face.

Sarah nodded her head and lifted her arms so Chuck could take off her tank top then she pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

"Who knew the resident nerd from the BuyMore could be so naughty?" then she nibbled on his ear as he pressed his hardened erection against her sex eliciting a moan from her this time.

"Hey when you have a girlfriend as hot as you are one can't help but fantasize about the things he would do to you if given a chance"

"Oh really? Then why don't you show me" she said licking her lips teasingly at Chuck.

Chuck was at a loss for words but continued as he kissed Sarah and caressed her back with one hand working his way up to her bra while his other hand gripped here hips rubbing circles along her stomach with his thumb. Sarah had finally gone over the edge and it felt so good while Chuck was kissing and caressing her she was in a state of pure ecstasy. She decided that Chuck had too much clothes on and she craved to feel his skin against hers so she began to loosen his tie but didn't take it from around his neck so she could just remove his shirt because the tie was gonna come in handy soon. Chuck let her remove his shirt as he rid her of her bra as he began to rub his thumb over her left nipple and suck on the right one causing Sarah to arch her back and lean into him further. Chuck suddenly had an idea as he kept Sarah pressed against him he searched blindly with his other hand until he found his yogurt from earlier.

"Lean back" he whispered into her ear and Sarah did without question. Chuck poured yogurt onto her breast and down her torso.

"Ah...Chuck that's cold"

"Don't worry Sarah I'll warm you up" he said as he put the yogurt down and took off her shoes and pants leaving her in nothing but her blue silk panties that made him bite his lip to suppress a moan as he gazed at the sight before him.

Chuck only paused for a moment then saw Sarah gaze at him with desire. As she saw that dangerous grin again spread across his face right then to her that was the sexiest thing in the world because she had never seen that look on his face before and she was glad it was because of her. Chuck then bent over and licked along her waste line causing her eyes to roll back and her toes curled as she grabbed a handful of Chuck's curls as he continued to lick his way up her abdomen licking up every inch of yogurt like it was his last meal.

"Mmmmmmmm Chuck" she moaned as he now made his way to her breast taking slow tantalizing licks around here nipples that made heart beat faster and breaths becoming more uneven as she dug her nails into his back. She pulled on his curls and brought his lips to hers and kissed him feverishly with desire until neither one of them could breath and pulled away both with labored breaths.

"Raspberry Lemon mmmmm my new favorite" she said as Chuck stood up and walked to the yogurt machine to refill his cup with a smirk on his face.

He walked back over to where she still lay on the counter trying to recapture her breath but Chuck wasn't finished that was only the beginning as he began to slowly remove her panties with his teeth as she lifted up her hips to help him along. Chuck now poured more yogurt on her inner thighs and the rest of her sex then began to lick along each thigh and teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue as she now arched her back and pulled on his curls so his tongue could delve deeper into her folds. Sarah's body was on fire as she felt her orgasm build up inside of her as Chuck continued his lingual assault on her clit as sucked on it and gave it flick with his tongue causing Sarah to pull on his curls even more as her orgasm took her over and Chuck gathered up all her juices not letting any of it escape his tongue. Sarah still riding the high from her orgasm just moments ago reached down and pulled Chuck up by his tie as he trailed kisses from her abdomen to the chasm between her breast up to her neck and finally her lips.

"Chuck"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to feel you inside of me" she said in demanding sultry tone

"I thought you would never ask" he said as reached for the condom in his wallet and discarded his pants and slid the condom down his shaft until he was completely covered.

Chuck pulled Sarah to him as he began to enter her a pleasurable moan escapes them both. He tries his best to not think about how good she feels around him because he doesn't want it to end too early so he starts off slow filling her inch by inch until he is all the way inside of her then he pulls out and he starts to pick up the pace as he enters her again as she grabs his tie and wraps her legs around his waist urging him to go deeper. Chuck obliges her and does exactly that as their breathing becomes more frantic and their bodies slide against each other slick with sweat both on their way to oblivion. Chuck steadies himself with one hand on the counter as he lifts Sarah's hips off the counter so he can thrust deeper as he does he feels her tighten around him and he knows that she is close so he speeds up his thrust causing her to moan out his name in pleasure.

"Chuck" she moans as she tightens her grip on his tie and pulls him close.

"I know baby me too" he says as he buries his head in the crook of her shoulder delivering his final thrusts causing both of them climax to simultaneously.

They just lay their for a moment trying to catch their breaths as Sarah looks at him with adoration he looks at her the same and then kisses her and picks her up and lays down on the floor with her on top of him.

"Wow that was-" Sarah says with labored breaths as she's still trying to catch her breath.

"Yea I know" says Chuck as her rubs circles down her spine causing her to shiver against his touch.

"You really give yogurt and fun a whole new meaning"

"What can I say I've had a lot of time on my hands lately"

"Yea me too" Chuck quirks his head at her trying to figure out the meaning behind her statement.

"Wait you the Sarah Walker are telling me that you fantasize about me just as much as I do you" Chuck looks at her with amusement as she raises her head from his chest to look up at him.

"Yep" she says as she smiles at him.

"And me and you on that counter just now was that one of them"

She nods her head and kisses him sweetly and passionately

"I love you Chuck" she says

"I love you too Sarah more than anything on this earth" he reciprocates and kisses her forehead

"Even more than TRON?" she asks jokingly.

"TRON who?" he teases her back as they both laugh at his inane joke.

"Chuck your break ended 30 minutes ago" she says glancing at the clock and looking back at Chuck.

"Technically I'm not on break I'm scheduled for an off-site install for some big electronics company"

"Let me guess you called that install in didn't you?" she said already knowing the answer while running her hand up an down his tie.

"Bingo" he says watching her.

"So how about another round before I have to get back to my shift?" she says as she pulls the tie from around his neck.

"You know I could never say no to you" as he watches her teasingly put the tie around her neck and let's it dangle between her breast as she gets up and walks back towards the counter.

"Oh and get some more yogurt I have a craving that needs to be satisfied" she says winking at him

"Uh yes ma'am your favorite coming right up" Chuck says almost losing his voice as he hurries to the yogurt machine.

"That's not the only thing coming up" noticing Chuck's growing erection as he tries to stifle a groan at her comment

Chuck is back standing in front her with a cup of her favorite yogurt. She leans forward and takes the cup from him and whispers in his ear.

"My turn" Chuck's eyes go wide as Sarah pours the yogurt on his shaft.

"Cccc...co...col...cold Sarah that's cold" he says as he watches Sarah kiss her way down his torso on her way to her destination.

"Don't worry Chuck I'll warm you up" she says looking up at him and then winks leaving Chuck at a loss for words.

* * *

**_A/N:So apparently this has turned into more than I expected but please continue to read onward.  
_**


	2. The Cage Tie In

_**Ok so here is chapter 2. Trying to give the story some humor and a little bit of heart and added a couple of characters from the show so this chapter was kind of a dabble in the dark and I hope I did the characters justice and yes as always this chapter is M-Rated as well. Also I would like to thank Reyes9 for being my first reviewer and for encouraging me to continue onward with this fic. Last but not least I hope that whoever decides to read this that its to your liking.**_

_**One more thing as always I do not own Chuck but I've consumed a lifetime's worth of Subway sandwiches does that count?**_

_**Without further ado I give you Chapter 2**_

* * *

Morgan Grimes, a master at work avoidance had noticed that his best friend had an enormous grin plastered across his face for the past couple of days and couldn't figure out why until it finally hit him.

"Dude, you didn't?" Morgan said hopping up on the side of the Nerd Herd counter.

"I didn't what?" said Chuck snapping him out of his thoughts about the previous days activities involving him and Sarah and lots of yogurt.

"I knew it you so totally did, details dude details" Morgan said as he watched Chucks gaze shift toward the Orange Orange.

"Morgan I have no idea what you're talking about buddy" said Chuck slyly trying to hide a grin.

"Chuck buddy you know we've known each other forever and I am master at knowing you better than you know yourself being that I am your hetero life partner" Morgan said sternly with enthusiasm as he continued to grill his best friend.

"That you are buddy but, what are you getting at here?" said Chuck curiously eyeing Morgan.

"You and Vicki Vale sealed the deal, dude I'm proud of you" Morgan said while fist pumping the air.

"Wait Morgan wha- what. How did you know?" said Chuck trying suppress the red tinge creeping across his face.

"Well for starters for the past couple of days you seemed more confident and relaxed and you haven't been slouching like you usually do and to top it off you managed to converse with Jeff and Lester for a full twenty minutes today. I mean dude I can't talk to them for two minutes without wanting to blow my brains out." Morgan managed to say all in one breath.

"You got all of that just by observing my daily routine? Really buddy?" said Chuck questioningly.

"What can I say I Morgan Guillermo Grimes am very observant when it comes to the all things concerning Charles Bartowski and the ladies" said Morgan pretending to fix his imaginary tie.

"Really well speaking of ladies here comes yours" said Chuck pointing at Anna coming from the back of the store.

"Dude are we lucky or what? We are going out with two of the most gorgeous women in the world. We are living the dream." said Morgan as he made his way towards Anna and they both headed out the door.

"See you later buddy, bye Anna" called Chuck as he watched them disappear through the BuyMore doors.

"Lucky yes we are I couldn't have said it better myself." Chuck said leaning back in his chair not noticing Sarah behind him.

"Lucky huh?" said Sarah as she watched Chuck fall out of his chair at her presence.

"Aaaaah- Sa-Sarah where did you come from? I didn't see you come in." said Chuck picking up his chair and scrambling back to his feet.

"Yea you we're engrossed in conversation with Morgan when I came in." she said while leaning in till her lips met his.

The kiss intensified as he pulled her closer closing any remaining distance between them as her chest pressed against his. He sat back down in his chair as he lifted Sarah up to straddle him. Both lost in each others embrace didn't notice the crowd that had gathered around and marveled their steamy make out session.

"Bartowski" said Big Mike while finishing his Danish watching Chuck and Sarah pull away from each other trying to catch their breaths.

"Yes, Big Mike" said Chuck face flushed while Sarah hid her face in his neck as he noticed the crowd of admirers.

"There will be no fornication or any type of indecent exposure in my store you got that I already filled that quota this month because of Grimes and his lady friends use of the home theater room." he said trying to get rid of the disturbing images from his head.

"We were just kissing Big Mike, sorry we got carried away forgot where we were." said Chuck.

"Don't give me lip Bartowski your shift is over so take blondie somewhere more private and out of my sight." said Big Mike as made his way back to his office as the crowd dissipated except for two.

"Go on Charles continue we need some more footage for our feature film so ACTION!" said Lester as he continued pointing the camera at them.

"Jeff, Lester get out of here don't you have someone else to stalk." Chuck said as he shifted Sarah out of his lap so they could stand up. Well she could stand but he couldn't given his current predicament involving their make out session only moments ago. So she sat back in his lap sideways leaning her shoulder into his as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Come on Charles show some skin show Jeff here how a real man looks." said Lester still filming.

"Hey I am a real man at least that's what mom tells me during her weekly calls from the penitentiary." said Jeff hastily

"Ugh gimme that" said Casey as he snatched the camera from Lester. "Morons and Bartowski if you ever call me anything other than Casey (i.e. Sugar Bear) remember I now have leverage. Wouldn't want Beckman to get a hold of this now would we?" said Casey as he waved the camcorder and dragged Jeffster away by their collars.

"Hey you behemoth get your hand off of me I know my rights and this treatment is a disgrace to me and my people I do not deserve this" said Lester as Casey continued to drag them out the store.

"Ok Sarah let's get going" said Chuck as he we was finally able to stand up.

"Ok" Sarah said as she pulled Chuck by his tie towards the break room.

"Uh, Sarah why are we going this way when your car is in the opposite direction?" said Chuck confusingly

"Chuck, what I want to do right now there is not enough room in my car for ok" she said still leading Chuck by his tie.

"Um uh ok got it but Big Mike said somewhere private and there is nothing private about the BuyMore...unless you're taking me to the...oh" Chuck said as the thought crossed his mind seeing where they we're headed.

Sarah still with Chuck trailing behind her led him to the back to the cage. She locked the double doors so there would be no interruptions and then led Chuck into the cage and pressed him up against it. Chuck was scared because he was not in control of the situation and he didn't know until a few days ago how aggressive and feral Sarah was when it came to sex. That side of her scared and excited at the same time.

She began to take off his tie as he watched her she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him softly on the lips. Chuck tried to deepen the kiss while he let his shirt drop to floor but Sarah pulled away so she could pull his under shirt over his head as she lifted up the hem she kissed from his stomach up to his chest and neck and then his lips. As she kissed him Chuck was too focused on the kiss and the way she was kissing him to realize that she had tied his hands above his head to the upper part of the cage. When he did realize it was to late as Sarah grinned at him mischievously and began unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants as she kissed a trail down his chest.

"Sarah this is not fair, you're fully dressed and I'm fully exposed and tethered to a cage, this is torture" he said as he noticed the gleam in her eye.

"Oh you think this is torture?" she said seductively peeling off her clothes as Chuck watched her every move closely.

"Ok I take my earlier statement back now this is torture because I wanna touch you" Chuck said trying to stifle a moan as he watched Sarah discard her bra.

"But I'm not finished with my touching yet" she said purring into his ear as she pressed her chest into his sending shivers down her spine as their skin slid against each other.

"What kind of touc- Hi-yo oh ok that kind of touching" said Chuck as he felt Sarah's grip around his shaft. He closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation as her hand slid up and down his shaft.

After a few more pumps Sarah replaced her hands with her mouth as she heard a moan escape his lips at the contact of her tongue to the tip of his head. She started off slow and sensual sucked the tip of his head and stroked his shaft as he thrust his hips towards her. She picked up the pace as she licked down his shaft and swallowed him whole. Chuck could no longer control his body as his climax began to overtake him as his knees began to buckle Sarah stopped her oral assault on his throbbing member.

Sarah stood up and untied Chuck and when he regained his breath he took charge. He untied the tie from where it dangled on his left wrist and kissed her as he put both her hands behind her back and tied them together. He turned her around so she was leaning against his chest as she watched his hands roam her body as he nibbled on her neck. She stroked his shaft while his fingers dipped into her sex as both their moans intensified with each stroke. Sarah was getting the best of him so he stopped his dexterous assault on her sex.

He walked her over to the table then gently bent her over as he entered her from behind. He grabbed the tie and thrust deeper into her as she met each of his thrust with one of her own each thrust faster and deeper. Sarah moaned uncontrollably as each of her orgasms overcame her she could no longer support herself and laid on the table as another orgasm overcame her.

Chuck slowed down his thrust to let Sarah come down off her orgasm because he knew she was sensitive after feeling her tighten around him numerous times. So he picked her up and walked over to a chair and sat down as she straddled him. He untied her so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately as he entered her again and let her resume control. Sarah reciprocated the kiss as she slowly rolled her hips into his eliciting a growl from him. She rode him slow at first savoring each thrust he reciprocated and as she reached the precipice of another orgasm she began to ride him faster and faster with endless abandon until they both reached their climax.

Chuck leaned back as Sarah fell into his chest as they sat there for a few moments trying to catch their breaths. Sarah laid there as she fiddle with his tie still wrapped around her wrist while Chuck watched on in amusement.

"You know I'm starting to think you like that tie more than me" said Chuck as he caressed her hair.

"No that's not true I love it more when its attached to you" said Sarah as she planted a kiss on his chest.

"Nice save Ms. Walker" Chuck laughed as he gave her a kiss. "So tell me are we going to christen every place where we either sleep or work because it looks like that's where we're headed."

"Oh Mr. Bartowski you know me so well" Sarah said seductively "Now let's get you dressed and head home your place or mine?" she asked as she glanced at Chuck watching her get dressed.

"Uh my place" as he remember something important. "Yeah Ellie wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight, I meant to ask you earlier but you assaulted me with your lips" said Chuck as he finished getting dressed.

"Oh that's what you call it when I kiss you" she said teasingly. "I plan to assault you more after dinner but first we have to stop at my place and pick up some clothes" she said as she straightened his tie

"No we don't I washed the clothes you left over from many of our cover sleep overs and besides I love how good you look in my clothes" he said as they made their way out of the BuyMore and towards Sarah's car

"How thoughtful of you, has anyone ever told you that your the best boyfriend ever?" Sarah said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Actually Ellie has multiple times every time I either told her I was going to see you or take you out on a date (i.e. missions)" Chuck said as he opened the car door for Sarah.

"Chuck, you do realize that was a rhetorical question right?" she said to him as he got into the car.

"Oh-Uh now I do sorry about that" said Chuck now slightly embarrassed

"Don't be you know how much I love it when you ramble" she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Ok now let's go home before Ellie skewers us for being late we only have thirty minutes before dinner starts and I'm hungry" said Chuck as he checked his watch

"Me too, I can get us there in ten" Sarah said as she peeled out of the parking lot onto the highway heading home with Chuck.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it folks if you enjoyed this chapter please review a few words of encouragement are gladly appreciated. The next chapter was my favorite that I have written so far so go ahead and give it a read.  
**_


	3. Dinner & Dessert

_**A/N: So here is chapter 3 and I want to thank all the insistent reviewers (chuckmexo, LB16G, Kate, Chucknutz, ObviouslyALos3r209, and Reyes9) that requested it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter its my favorite one so far and hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**As always I do not own Chuck if I did it would be on five days a week  
**_

**_And again ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah arrived at Casa de Bartowski with twenty minutes to spare. As they entered the humble abode they were soon engulfed in the embrace of Ellie Bartowski and had yet to be let go. Devon had just emerged from around the corner as he witnessed the interaction between his fiancé and her little brother and his girlfriend.

"Babe I think your cutting off Chuckster's air supply" said Devon as he watched Ellie release her grasp on the two lovebirds.

"Sorry I'm just so happy for you two and Chuck hasn't been moping around the house like a zombie since you guys finally came to terms about your relationship" said Ellie as she made her way back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"Thanks sis just berate me in front of my lady why don't you" said Chuck sarcastically as he made his way towards the couch as Sarah softly kissed him then made her way towards the kitchen to help Ellie.

"Hey Chuckster looks like you and Sarah look happier than you we're before the break up so I'm guessing you two finally did the deed huh" said Devon as he sat down beside Chuck.

"Great, do I have this look that telecommunicates to the whole world that I've gotten laid, I really need to work on my tell" said Chuck as he tried to hide the red blush creeping across his face.

"Bro please I'm a doctor I can practically see that both you and Sarah's serotonin levels are sky high so there is no way you can hide your after sex glow especially from two doctors"

"Thanks Devon I really appreciate your keen observation, now I'm gonna go freshen up before dinner" said Chuck as he made is way toward the bathroom.

"No problem bro" said Devon as he patted Chuck on the back and walked over to kitchen where the two women were preparing dinner.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand before he could head any further down hallway towards the bathroom and spun him around.

"And where are you going?" she said seductively as she kissed him on the underside of his chin.

"Um uh just to freshen up before dinner, don't worry I won't leave you alone with Ellie for too long" Chuck said kissing Sarah on her forehead.

"Can I join you?" Sarah said as she buried her face in his chest.

"Ah-Uh as much as I would like you to we can't besides dinner is almost ready and Awesome and Ellie are here"

"Ok I will not argue with you on that one but just know after dinner is over I want dessert" she said licking her lips seductive as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Chuck would've devoured her right there if his sister and soon to be brother-in-law weren't around the corner. With that thought he figured he was really in need of a cold shower so he finally made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower to the coldest setting and stepped right in not even bothering to remove his clothes. He did remove them after they were drenched and regained his self control or at least so he thought. Now feeling refreshed and calm Chuck stepped out of the shower looking for a towel to dry himself with but he stiffened when he felt the presence of someone behind him Chuck slowly turned around.

"Aaaah Sa- Sarah what are you doing you?" said Chuck as he took account of his naked form and tried to cover himself with his hands and noticed that there were no towels on the rack.

"Looking for this?" said Sarah as she waved the towel in front of Chuck out of his reach.

"Sarah gimme that" said Chuck as he reached for the towel Sarah held away from him.

"Relax, Chuck this is not the first and certainly not the last time that I've seen you naked and besides I'm really liking the view" said Sarah as she kept the towel out of Chuck's reaching hands.

"Sarah can I please have the towel I'm wet and cold which are two conditions I'm not highly in favor of at the moment" said Chuck feeling defeated as he stopped reaching for the towel.

"I can change that" said Sarah as she leaned into him and kissed him.

Chuck forgot all about the towel as he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her and pressed their bodies closer together. Without breaking the kiss Chuck led Sarah to the sink pushing her up against it as she maneuvered herself on to the counter as she wrapped her legs around him and deepened the kiss sliding her tongue across his bottom lip. Soon their tongues collided fighting for dominance but before they could delve any further into each others mouths they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Chuck, Sarah as much as I am in favor of bathroom sex and would usually hate to interrupt but its out of my hands bro and Ellie scares me you know how she gets when things don't go her way and that's not awesome" Devon continued on as he heard Ellie clear her throat behind him "so could you both be kind enough to grace us with your presence at the dinner table please" said Devon through the door

"Yeah sure Devon no problem we'll be there in a few" Chuck said as he broke the kiss and looked at Sarah biting her lip

"Awesome" said Devon as he made his way back towards the dining table with Ellie.

"Let's get you dressed before Ellie has Devon come back and break down the door" Sarah said jokingly as she made her way over to the clothes that were sitting on the shelf and handed them to Chuck.

"You know I'm practically capable of dressing myself I am a big boy" Chuck said as he pulled on his boxers and jeans.

"Yes you are" Sarah said teasingly as she stroked his shaft through his boxers before helping him button up his pants.

"Uh-Ok that probably was a poor choice of words on my behalf" said Chuck as he put distance between him and Sarah as she coyly smiled at him.

"Here put this on its my favorite and I like how it brings out your eyes" she said as she handed him his shirt

"Be careful Ms. Walker flattery will get you everywhere and besides I look good in brown" he said as he pulled on the shirt and headed out the bathroom with Sarah beside him.

"Only the best for you Mr. Bartowski" said Sarah as she entwined her fingers with his and led them down the hallway towards the dining table.

Ellie and Devon were sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of wine when Chuck and Sarah finally emerged from the bathroom.

She watched as the two made their way towards them she just couldn't contain herself as she saw how comfortable they were with each other as he saw Chuck remove a strand of hair from Sarah's face as she kissed him on the cheek. Ellie couldn't remember the last time she saw her little brother this happy and self assured and she owed it all to the girl standing next to him who looked just as happy. Devon got up with Ellie and gestured every one towards the dining table where there was roast beef, string beans, baked macaroni, potato salad, rice, and gravy.

"El what is this you usually don't cook this much unless its a holiday or unless something happened like when you told me peaches ran away" Chuck rambled on as thoughts ran through his mind. "Wait are you dying? Do you have cancer? Oh god tell me its not an aneurysm? El no" said Chuck worried.

"Woah woah Chuck calm down I'm fine I just wanted to make dinner for my brother and his girlfriend that's all I'm as healthy as an ox now please sit down and let's eat" Ellie said as Devon pulled a chair out for her.

"Ok El what a relief" Chuck said as he pulled a chair out for Sarah and kissed her hand and sat down himself.

"Babe look at Chuck the perfect gentleman" said Devon as they both looked at Chuck and Sarah.

"I raised him well" Ellie said as she smiled at the adoring couple.

"That you did sis" said Chuck returning her smile.

Everyone enjoyed dinner and traded small talk and laughs amongst themselves between bites. Twenty minutes later dinner was over and it was time for dessert.

"Chuck you and Sarah ready for dessert?" Ellie asked as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"What is it Banana split?" Sarah asked as she ran her hand up Chuck's thigh as he tried not to choke on his drink as she did so.

"No not quite but its Chuck's favorite" said Ellie

"Oooh El you didn't? Sweet Potato Pie with the Extra Crispy Crust and lots and lots of whipped cream" Chuck said his mouth watering.

"Yep" said Ellie as she cut him and Sarah a piece

"You know have I told you that you're the best sister ever?" said Chuck as he took his first bite.

"Don't mention it. Why don't you and Sarah go sit on the couch with your desserts while Devon and I clean up"

"Let me help you El its the least I can do" as he stood up and collected the dishes before Ellie stopped him and gave the plates to Devon.

"No its okay Chuck I don't mind and I like when Devon and I wash dishes together its one of my vices" she said winking at Devon

"Ok El if you insist" as Chuck grabbed his plate in and the can of whipped cream in one hand and Sarah's in the other as he led them to the couch.

"Chuck, don't you think you already have enough whipped cream on your pie" Sarah said watching Chuck shake the can.

"You can never have too much whipped cream" said Chuck looking at Sarah and accidentally spraying whipped cream on his face.

"Oh look you made a mess let me help you clean it up" said Sarah as she leaned over and licked the cream off his face.

Chuck loved the feel of Sarah's tongue against his skin so he decide to use this situation to his advantage. When she pulled back and looked at him she saw a devious smile on his face as he raised the can and sprayed more cream on his neck. She smiled as she leaned over and licked a trail up his neck eliciting a moan from him. Chuck pulled her closer as she straddled his lap and continued to lick up all the whipped cream on his neck. Sarah pressed her lips against his neck and gently nibbled on his collarbone. They we're so caught up in the moment they forgot that Ellie and Awesome were there until they cleared their throats.

"Mmmm hmmmm hmmm Chuck, Sarah sorry to interrupt your steamy whipped cream make out session but me and Devon just got paged and we're headed to the hospital and the pie is on the counter if you guys want some more" said Ellie as she gathered her coat and purse.

"Yea Ok El you and Awesome go save some lives" said Chuck as he got up and walked them to the door

"Bro dessert sex. Awesome!" said Devon as he gave Chuck a high five before heading out the door.

"Thanks Devon, well that was embarrassing" Chuck said as he closed the door.

"Turn about is fair play Chuck plus you caught them doing way worse" said Sarah now standing by the counter in just her bra and panties eating a piece of pie.

"Yea I guess" said Chuck as he walked towards her.

"Now the question is what would you like for dessert round two me or the pie?" she said as she fed him a piece of pie.

"No fair can't I just have both?" Chuck said between bites.

"Baby as long as we're together you can have anything you want" Sarah said whispering in his ear.

"Since you put it that way..." said Chuck with a devious grin as he grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed Sarah with it.

"Chuck you are so going to get it" she said as she wrestled him to the ground for the whipped cream.

"Promise?" said Chuck as he held the whipped cream out of her reach.

Sarah straddled Chuck as she tried to take the can from his grasped but continually failed because his reach was longer than her own so Sarah changed her tactics to one that was fail proof. She ran her hands seductively up and down his chest as she got him to focus all his attention on her as she now ran her hands up her torso as she gathered up the whipped cream on her and licked her fingers seductively and rolled her hips into his as Chucks eyes glazed over. Now Sarah had the upper hand as Chuck forgot all about the can of whipped cream she took it from his grasp and doused him in it. Chuck now realizing what Sarah had just done he grabbed her pressed her body flush against his as he kissed her. She deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his curls as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth as his hand drifted further south as he found his mark and caressed her sex through her panties eliciting a moan from her as she lightly bit his tongue and caressed it with her own as she ground her hips against his fingers. Chuck broke the kiss satisfied now that he had Sarah at his mercy as she shivered at his touch and kisses.

"Look at us we're sticky and horny looks like I'm in need of another shower care to join me?" Chuck asked as he licked off some of the whipped cream smeared across her chest.

Sarah at a loss for words just nodded her head in agreement as Chuck got up and held his hands out to help her up as she then jumped into his arms and he carried her to the bathroom. Now in the bathroom Chuck closed the door behind them never letting Sarah go as he kissed her neck while she playfully ran her fingers through his hair. Never breaking contact with her skin he turned on the shower and sat her on the sink counter to give the shower a chance to warm up as he finally broke contact with her skin to remove his clothes. Sarah had enough of Chuck's prolonged teasing as she unhooked her bra and discarded her panties she also unbuttons his pants and rid of his boxers as well she grabbed his growing erection and led him into the shower. Chuck marveled at the way the water cascaded down her skin highlighting all his favorite curves as she stroked his shaft until he was rock hard. He stopped her assault on his member as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall and pinned her hands above her head as he entered her. Sarah moaned as she felt Chuck enter her she loved it when he took control like this allowing her to let her guard down only with him like this where she would allow herself to be Sarah Walker the girl not the agent on the verge of climax she thrust into him as he delivered thrust after thrust of his own. As Chuck felt her tighten around him he thrust faster and deeper until they both reveled in earth shattering orgasms. Sarah rested her head on Chucks shoulder as he released her arms and held himself up against the wall as they collected their breaths. She kissed him as she slid off his shaft and grabbed the soap and washed him off from head to toe and after she was satisfied he was cleaned he returned the favor leaving kisses everywhere before the soap made contact with her skin. Chuck grabbed two towels and gave one to Sarah as he dried her off and she did the same for him then they each wrapped a towel around each other and collected their clothes and made their way to Chuck's bedroom and went straight to bed as she cuddled into his arms.

"Best dessert ever" Chuck said as he pulled her closer

"Mmm hmm" Sarah mumbled as she placed a kiss on his chest and soon they drifted off to sleep both feeling safe and content.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you enjoy it? If so please review**_


	4. A Day In

**_Here's chapter 4 I think I'm sick because I cant stop writing this story and it was supposed to be a one shot at first but has turned into multiple one shots and writing for me has become addictive and I have some other fics in the works. Again I thank all my reviewers and supporters of this story I appreciate all of the input that you guys have given me. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_I do not own Chuck but I own memorabilia and Season 5 on DVD close enough._**

* * *

Sarah was up before Chuck being that she was a spy this was how she trained her body clock. There was no mission or sense of danger instead it was just her and Chuck lying in bed like a normal couple she thinks she could get used to this especially here with him because in the life they live he is the only constant thing in her life that never changes and he is now her normal as close as she could ever hope to get. She thought about going back to sleep but decided that would be a waste of perfectly good opportunity as she felt Chuck's member harden against her leg. Sarah pushed herself up from Chuck's chest as she straddled him and leaned in for a kiss she lent down and kissed him but there was no response on his end so she decide to try another tactic to wake him. She settled her sex over his erection as she slowly guided herself onto him and watched as Chuck started to stir as she moved up and down his shaft.

Chuck moaned as she continued to ride him but Sarah could tell he was not fully awake yet so she began to ride him faster and thrust her hip deeper into him taking all of him into her. That did it as Chuck finally came to this time delivering a guttural moan as he grabbed Sarah's hips and thrust in to her as deep as he could manage from his position. He brought Sarah's lips to his as her moans vibrated through him he held her flush against his chest as he took control and delved deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. Sarah bit into his collar bone to suffice her moans as she thrust into him each time he delivered one of his own because she didn't want their intense morning sex waking Ellie and Devon. Chuck rolled over so now that he was on top and let her fall back onto the bed as he kissed her then grazed his teeth over each of her nipples and rubbed her clit as he delivered thrust after thrust until he felt Sarah tighten around him as he watched her orgasms overtake her he thrust into her one last time as they both moaned each others name in unison and kissed with such passion that left both of them spent.

Chuck just laid there his head buried in her chest as she ran her fingers through his curls and they heard a faint "Awesome" echo through the walls as Devon made his way through the house past Chuck's bedroom.

"Eww so not awesome hun that's my little brother" said Ellie as she made her way down the hallway.

Chuck and Sarah still laying in the same position never moving now laughed at the banter between Ellie and Awesome.

"So its safe to say we aren't the only ones up at this hour" said Chuck as Sarah twirled her fingers in his curls

"Yea I guess we aren't but I hope we're not the reason that they're up" Sarah said as Chuck kissed her stomach and got up and covered himself with a towel.

"Nope" Chuck said looking at the clock noticing the time. "This is their usual time I'm usually the one that's not up at this hour but couldn't have chosen a better way to wake up" he said as he leaned over the bed and kissed her.

"Well you better get used to it because I plan on waking you up in that manner every chance that I get" Sarah said between kisses.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Chuck said as they both fell back onto the bed kissing heavily.

Before they could even get any further into round two they were interrupted by a knock on his door then heard Ellie's voice.

"Chuck, Sarah would you two like some breakfast?" she asked through the door.

"Uh yea sure El, Sarah here worked up quite the appetite" said Chuck as he gave Sarah devilish grin.

"I bet she did" said Devon standing behind Ellie eating a piece of bacon.

"Devon!" Ellie said as she slapped him on the chest. "And by the way little brother I'm happy for you but TMI ok and breakfast will be done in twenty minutes" she said as she turned and walked back towards the kitchen with Devon in tow.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before breakfast" Chuck said as he planted a kiss on Sarah's shoulder. "Don't miss me too much" he said as he made his way to his door.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try" she said biting her lip as she watched as he closed the door behind him but not before giving the smile that was only reserved for her.

"Chuckster my man" said Devon as he made his way down the hallway he held his hand out to give Chuck a high five.

"Thanks, Awesome" Chuck said embarrassingly as he gave Devon a high five and made his way to the bathroom.

Sarah finally getting out of bed pulled on a pair of her shorts and one of Chuck's t-shirts and made her way towards the kitchen where Ellie was setting the table.

"Hey Ellie" Sarah said as she entered the kitchen.

"Ah-Uh Sarah I didn't hear you come down the hallway" Ellie said startled by her presence.

"Sorry bout that I'm kinda light on my feet, you can thank my years of dance training I had as a kid" Sarah said as she sat at the dining table.

"Noted, I'm gonna have Chuck put a bell around your ankle just to be safe" Ellie said playfully as they both burst into laughter.

Sarah now recovering from their round of laughter as she took in Ellie's attire for the first time she noticed she was wearing a pair of shorts and T-shirt just like her.

"So I take it me and Chuck aren't the only ones that had a good morning" Sarah said as Ellie tried to keep her coffee from going down the wrong pipe.

"You could say that but we couldn't compare to that little performance you and Chuck put on" Ellie said finally composing herself enough to speak.

"Don't sell yourself short Ellie I'm sure your as passionate in bed with Devon as Chuck is with me" Sarah said grinning over her cup of coffee.

"What makes you say that?" Ellie said trying to hide her blush.

"Your eyes say it all and the way you and Chuck show compassion for others tells me just how passionate you both are when it comes to your partners" Sarah said "Plus the scratch marks on Devon's back are a dead give away" she said noticing Devon standing at the sink with his back towards them.

Ellie gave Sarah a wink as Chuck emerged from his shower in pajama pants and a T-shirt.

"Oh Ellie you tiger you" Sarah said as Chuck snuck up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Ellie? Tiger? What?" Chuck said as he noticed the two women staring at Devon.

"Nothing" both women said in unison as they both took a sip of their coffee.

"Oh Devon do you need some ointment or something?" Chuck asked as he noticed the scratches on his back.

"No bro I'm fine, I'm proud to wear the marks of passion my little sex kitten bestowed upon me" Devon said as he walked towards Ellie and poured her some more coffee and kissed her.

"Eww get a room, I'm trying to eat here" Chuck said teasingly as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Says the man who was grunting like a caveman this morning" Ellie said jokingly as Chuck turned red.

"Caveman El that's hurtful I prefer to think of myself more like Tarzan" said Chuck trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"My caveman" Sarah said as she leaned over and licked the remaining syrup off his lip and kissed him.

"Oh so you like that caveman reference do you?" Chuck asked questiongly

"What can I say I think its sexy" said Sarah with a wink.

"Ok caveman it is besides Tarzan is too mainstream you know I gotta set myself apart from the rest" Chuck said grinning around a mouthful of food as everybody laughed at his quip.

"Hey bro so what are you two love birds doing today?" asked Devon as they all finished their breakfast.

"Uh since I'm off today I figured we'd just stay in and watch movies all day and cuddle if that's okay with my lady unless she has other plans" Chuck said now looking at Sarah.

"That sounds perfect I would love nothing more than to spend my whole day with you" Sarah said looking back at him.

"What about you two?" Chuck asked Awesome and Ellie.

"Well we we're gonna go spend a day at the beach until it started raining" said Ellie

"I know how much you were looking forward to it babe maybe next week will be better" said Devon as he kissed her on the cheek.

"How about you guys join us then?" Sarah asked

"Oh we wouldn't wanna impose on your quality time" Ellie said as she got up from the table.

"Come on El you wouldn't be imposing at all and plus I get to spend time with my girlfriend and my sister and her fiancé" said Chuck as he reached out to grab Ellie's arm. "Plus you're the one always saying that I never have time for you anymore so come on what do you say?"

"Ok Chuck since you put it that way" said Ellie as she and Devon made the way to their DVD collection.

"Awesome" Chuck said as Devon nodded at him.

"So what are we watching first?" Sarah asked now sitting on the couch in Chuck's lap.

"Hmmm" Ellie said as she perused the categories. "How about Hitch?"

"No El that movie hits way too close to home with the whole Albert and Alegra dynamic" said Chuck as Sarah looks at him questioningly.

"Come on Chuck please I love this movie" begged Ellie.

"Ok ok ok Hitch it is" Chuck said.

"Bro plus Eva Mendes is hot" said Devon as Chuck nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey!" two voices said in unison as they were both slapped on their arm by their women.

"Men" Sarah and Ellie said as they rolled their eyes and settled in to watch the movie.

As the movie progressed Sarah paid close attention to Albert's and Alegra's relationship and saw why Chuck was hesitant to watch it because it was a close resemblance to their relationship. Albert was like Chuck in many ways nervous, fretful, and not very sure of himself even when he should be. Alegra was just like Sarah in some ways as well blonde, smart, super sexy and had men falling all over her. She ran her fingers through Chuck's hair and kissed him on the side of his temple each time the couple appeared on screen because in the end the guy always got the girl whether it be reality or fantasy. The movie finished and now it was Devon's turn to pick a movie.

"I liked it" said Sarah as she whispered in Chuck's ear.

"You do? Why?" Chuck asked

"Because even though Albert thought he could never get a girl like Alegra Cole to like him, he never gave up even when he thought he didn't have a chance and he fought for her every chance he got kind of like you did with me and look how it all worked out" she said looking Chuck straight in the eyes.

"She's right little brother I think she's a keeper" said Ellie from her side of the couch.

"Thanks El" Chuck said smiling at her before turning his attention back to Sarah. "I guess I just can't get over you being with a guy like me when you're well...you and its just so surreal when you touch or kiss me I feel like I'm on cloud nine and like I'm dreaming and that I'm gonna wake up any moment now you'll be gone that's how I feel everyday I'm with you" Chuck said avoiding her gaze as he rubbed her leg.

Sarah straddled Chucks lap and grasped his face in her hands kissed him urgently and hard with passion. Chuck didn't give in at first but quickly faltered as she ran her tongue over his lip he quickly gave in allowing her entrance to his mouth. As the kiss intensified they heard a wolf whistle from the other end of the couch as Sarah pulled away and looked at him.

"Charles Irving Bartowski don't you ever doubt yourself, me or our relationship again as long as you live because you are the most amazing guy I have ever met and the best thing that's ever happened to me so don't you dare sell yourself short because you are one of a kind and I'm glad to be your girlfriend besides I'm the lucky one you know it's hard to find a guy like you and I'm glad that I did you got that!" Sarah said sternly.

"Yes Sarah loud and clear" Chuck said still recovering from both tongue lashings.

"Wow bro if that's not love I don't know what is" Devon said as Ellie squeezed him tightly.

"Thanks Devon" Sarah said as she settled into Chuck's lap and rested her head on his chest.

"So what's next?" Chuck said yawning breaking the momentary silence.

"Snakes on a Plane and Chuck you better not fall asleep or I will hit you with this pillow"

Ellie said holding one of the plus pillows from the couch.

"El no I would never I am appalled" said Chuck.

10 minutes later...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Thump, thump, thump

"Ok ok El I'm up but all the extra pillows weren't necessary" said Chuck rubbing his eyes.

"You were snoring kind of loud and I only threw one pillow" Ellie said.

"Then where did the others come from?" Chuck said opening one eye and saw Sarah smiling at him.

"What can I say you were pretty loud and we had to wake you up, you know killing two birds with one stone kind of thing" said Sarah slyly.

"Oh Sarah how dare you turn against me I mean Ellie I understand but you come on I'm your boyfriend you're supposed to be on my side" Chuck said as he got off the couch and stealthily hit Sarah and Ellie with a pillow.

"Oh little brother its on you're so gonna get it" Ellie said as she armed herself with a pillow.

"Bring it" Chuck said as he dodge two pillows the girls threw at him.

"Guys quite down, I'm trying to watch the mov...hey that was not awesome" Devon said as two pillows were thrown at his head.

"No buts its funny" said Chuck trying to contain his laughter not noticing the pillow Sarah had threw at him. "Hey Sarah not cool you blindsided me"

"Not so funny now is it? Huh Chuck" said Devon. "Hey Sarah how about we team up blondes against brunettes?"

"Sounds like a good idea Devon" Sarah said eyeing Chuck

"Ok sis I'm game if you are" said Chuck.

"Let's do this little brother they have no idea who they're messing with" said Ellie fiercely

"Devon is it me or does the Bartowski competitive side just turn you on?" Sarah asked as she and Devon headed for cover behind one of the couches.

"Agreed" said Devon as he launched a pillow over his shoulders without looking.

"You know its no fair if you two are just going to camp behind the couch the whole time" said Chuck

"Ok even now?" said Sarah as she stood up from behind the couch and used her lightning fast reflexes to throw a pillow at him.

"Hey El some backup here...El?" Chuck said as he and Sarah found Awesome and Ellie making out behind the couch. "Shortest pillow fight ever, not awesome" he said loudly for their benefit but they paid him no mind.

"Chuck, Bedroom now" said Sarah

"Ok mi lady" Chuck said as he gestured for Sarah to hop on his back "Your chariot awaits"

"My knight in shining armor" Sarah said as she hopped on his back and secured her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she ran her fingers through his hair and they made their way towards the hallway.

"Now I'm a Knight, what happened to me being a caveman your caveman to be exact?" said Chuck as he caressed the legs securely wrapped around him.

"Oh you're all that and more" Sarah said as she nibbled on his ear.

"Uh uh O- ok if you don't stop that right now I fear we won't make it out of this hallway" said Chuck as he began to stumble because of the effect she was having on him.

"All the more reason for you to walk faster" she said purring in his ear as she made her way to his neck leaving searing hot kisses against his skin.

"Woman you're going to be the death of me" Chuck said entering his room not noticing the endearing figure standing by his window.

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski, Walker we have a mission" said Casey as he climbed out the window.

"Ah Casey really you couldn't call or text or maybe use the front door like a normal person" said Chuck faintly not wanting Casey to hear him in fear that he might come back and snap his neck.

"Finally" said Sarah as she hopped off Chuck's back and collected her clothing and mission gear.

"Hey, wait, what? I haven't even flashed how could we have a mission? And what do you mean finally I thought you enjoyed the couple of day we've had without missions like a normal couple?" said Chuck confused.

"1 this is just one of those missions to keep our senses sharp y'know to keep us spies on our toes. These are secondary missions we get them from time to time to make sure we are still the best at what we do" said Sarah as she began to change her clothes. "and 2 the girl in me loved just being with you for the past couple of days like a normal couple but the spy in me loves a mission and has been craving one for a couple of weeks now"

"Ok so this is just a mission for you and Casey? No me involved at all?" Chuck said as he watched her change.

"Yep" Sarah said as she secured her knife holster around her ankle.

"Can I go with you guys?" Chuck asked as he made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No Chuck this mission is to assess our skills there is no need for you to tag along this time and plus you never stay in the car when you're told" Sarah said as she seductively caressed his chest.

"Pretty please with the cherry on top" Chuck said as he gave her his puppy dog look.

"No, no, no, no Chuck that is not gonna work you are staying here" said Sarah as she pulled away from his embrace.

"But I don't wanna be away from you" Chuck said as he sat on the bed.

"I promise the mission will be over quick and I'll be back as soon as I can like I never left ok" Sarah said as she sat in his lap.

"Ok" said Chuck as she played with the curls at the nape of his neck that made him shudder when she did so.

"How about you go to my place and wait for me there will that make you feel a little bit better?" she asked as she continued to stroke his curls.

"Can I drive the Porsche since you and Casey are going on a mission? besides you guys will be taking the van or Casey's Vic right?" said Chuck as he caressed her back

"Yes if you promise to stop moping" Sarah said.

"Me moping no, never what is this moping that you speak of?" Chuck said sarcastically.

"Good, now kiss me" Sarah said seductively.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Chuck said as his lips met hers. The kiss was slow and sensual and loving as Sarah bit his bottom lip he pulled her closer and leaned back onto the bed. Before the kiss went any further Sarah pulled away and stood up.

"Come on walk me to the car before we get carried away" Sarah said catching her breath as she held her hand out for Chuck.

Chuck was up in a flash as he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go" Chuck said as he pulled her towards the window.

"Chuck aren't you gonna say bye to Ellie and Devon?" Sarah asked.

"Uh no I don't want to interrupt their little moment that they're are having behind the couch and given the time frame that little moment might have escalated by now and I don't wanna walk in on that and there is not enough brain bleach in the world to erase that sight from my brain" said Chuck all in one breath.

"Ok Chuck" Sarah said as she kissed him to quiet his ramblings.

They made their way out the window and towards the cars where Casey was waiting for them and gave one his signature grunts as Sarah climbed into the Vic.

"Chuck if you get a scratch or dent in my car you will be in a world of pain when I get back understand" said Sarah as Casey revved up the Vic.

"Yes yes completely I'm not in favor of testing my pain tolerance level today. Love you" Chuck said as he blew a kiss at her.

"Love you too" Sarah said as she winked at him and drove off with Casey.

"Ok beautiful let's see what you can do" Chuck said as he climbed into the Porsche and sped off towards Sarah's place.

* * *

_**A/N: There will be more until I run out of ideas or till my computer crashes whichever may come first. Please Review.**_


	5. Sarah's Place

_**Alright here's Chapter 5 I would've uploaded it sooner but I was too busy recovering from my paintball injuries and soreness but now I'm a lot better so lets get this show on the road shall we? As always enjoy  
**_

_**I do not own Chuck well not in this universe maybe in the alternate one. Hey I can dream can't I?**_

* * *

Chuck unlocked Sarah's apartment door and let himself in and as he walked in and closed the door behind him he just relished in the sense of safety that overcame when he first entered the apartment. He thought about how to him this was the safest place in the world because it was Sarah's and you couldn't get anymore safer than that he figured. The thought of his super spy girlfriend bought a smile to his face as he fell backwards onto her bed and took in the smell of her that wafted through the air. He got up and did a quick inventory of the bathroom to see if she had all the necessities he would for a perfect night and everything was there as he hoped. Chuck left the apartment to go pick up Sarah's favorite and a few other supplies and returned soon hoping that he beat Sarah back to the apartment so he could surprise her. He lit some candles and spread them throughout the room then sprinkled a trail of rose petals across the floor and prepared one of her favorites even though he didn't really prep it himself he added to it his own special touch and then ran her a bubble bath and poured the remainder of rose petals into it. Everything was set all that was left was to wait until she returned as he waited he gave the apartment a look over making sure everything was perfect just like her. His head shot up as he heard the keys jingle outside her door and then the handle turned and there she was his angel looking energy deprived and sore but all the more beautiful.

"Hey beautiful" Chuck said as he got up from the bed and made his way to her in two long strides.

"Chuck, beautiful is far from the way I feel right now Aah-" Sarah said as Chuck pulled her into his embrace.

"Sarah what's the matter are you hurt" Chuck said concerned as he began to look her over.

"I'm fine my muscles are just a little sore Aah- ok maybe more than a little sore" she said as Chuck pressed his hand against her shoulder blade.

"Come on let's get you undressed and into a nice warm bath" Chuck said as he helped her out of her jacket.

"Can't I just lay down and go to sleep the bathroom is too far away and seems like a huge feat to tackle in my current state" Sarah said as Chuck kissed her forehead.

"Sarah you have a boyfriend here ready to whisk you away in his arms towards the bathroom, you don't have to walk now c'mere" Chuck said as he held out his arms for her.

Without a second thought Sarah was in Chuck's arms before he could blink. He carried her into the bathroom as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"I know you're super comfy but now you have to let go so you can get undressed and into the tub" Chuck said as set her down on her feet.

"No I don't wanna" Sarah said childishly

"Ok now you're 10 I guess if you don't want to take your clothes off I have no problem doing it for you" Chuck said as he reached for the hem of her shirt.

"Oh Chuck Bartowski look at you being so forward" Sarah said as she raised her hands above her head so Chuck could finish taking her shirt off.

"I will only ever be this forward with you Sarah Walker only you" Chuck said as he placed a kiss on her abdomen as he moved towards her hips and unbuttoned her jeans and removed her boots one by one.

"Make sure it stays that way" Sarah said as Chuck helped her out of her jeans.

"Will do" Chuck said as he sat her down on the edge of the tub.

"Chuck wow this is beautiful and amazing thank you" Sarah said as she took in the ambiance of the bathroom.

"What can I say my girl deserves the best and as long as I'm around she'll always get it" Chuck said as he took her knife holster from around her ankle and kissed it.

Sarah pulled Chuck by his shirt to her and kissed him hard and passionately as their tongues collided Chuck's hands roamed her body for a few moments and then pulled away feeling a little light headed and out of breath.

"Ok boyfriend of mine can you help with the rest of my clothes so that I may enjoy this wonderful bath that you prepared" Sarah said as she stood and turned her back towards him so that he could unhook her bra.

"Absolutely" Chuck said as he unhooked her bra and placed kisses along her spine.

"If you keep doing that I might not let you leave" Sarah said as Chuck kissed along the hemline of her panties.

"Not in the state you're in you need to regain your energy before you can handle what I've got planned for the rest of the night" Chuck said as he removed her panties and placed a tender kiss on her thigh.

"Oh Mr Bartowski I can't wait" Sarah said as Chuck helped her into the tub.

"I know, Now you enjoy your bath while I get everything else ready for you ok" Chuck said as he gave her a little kiss and headed for the bathroom door.

"Ok see you in 20" Sarah said as relaxed into her bath.

"I'll be waiting" Chuck said as he winked at her and closed the door.

Chuck prepped the massage oil as Sarah continued to enjoy her bath. They were both thinking about each other and what each of them was doing on either side of the door. Chuck finished prepping the oils as he sat down by the table and began eating one of his burgers but before he could take a bite Sarah emerged from the bathroom looking sexier than ever in nothing but a towel and made her way towards Chuck and sat in his lap.

"The longest twenty minutes of my life" Chuck said as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mine too" Sarah said as she broke the kiss.

"Hungry?" Chuck asked as he tightened his grip on her.

"Starving" she said as Chuck placed a burger in front of her. "Extra pickles?"

"Come on who do you think you're dealing with here?" Chuck said sarcastically as Sarah unwrapped the burger and lifted the bun and saw "I heart U" spelled out in pickles.

"The best boyfriend ever" Sarah said as she kissed him and then took a bite of her burger.

"Aww I'm flattered" Chuck said as he watched her relish the taste of her burger as she smiled at him in between bites.

They ate in silence for a while enjoying each others company. Sarah had worked up quite an appetite she realized as she bit into her second burger and noticed Chuck watching her.

"What? Is there ketchup on my face or something?" Sarah asked.

"No you just look so beautiful, happy, calm and at peace while you're eating and its just one of my favorite moments right now" Chuck said as he rubbed her back.

Sarah smiled as she finished her burger. "Right now I'm all those things because of you and everything you've done for me today is just amazing and I'm gonna have to return the favor soon" Sarah said as she turned around in his lap and straddled him.

"Uh-uh nope not yet I'm not finished taking care of you" Chuck said as he stood up and carried her towards the bed and laid her down.

"There's more? You spoil me way too much" Sarah said as Chuck undid her towel.

"Not enough in my opinion, now turn over" Chuck said as he adjusted the towel underneath her.

"If you insist" Sarah said as she turned over and pressed her butt into his groin.

"Woman you are not playing fair" Chuck said as he tried to stay focused and began pouring some oil on her back.

"I'm a spy Chuck the word fair is not in my vocabulary" Sarah said as Chuck began to message her shoulders with his long dexterous fingers.

"Oh really? Noted" Chuck said as he deepened the massage. "So tell me how was the mission if you don't mind me asking"

"Mmmmmh It was a handful but we pulled it off" Sarah said as Chuck continued the massage now at the base of her spine. "Casey took a bullet for his Crown Vic, I fought and broke a guys hand in several places because he kept making a pass at me even though I told him I had a boyfriend but other than that the exchange went smooth we took down a drug cartel and lived to tell the tale and Casey's gonna be pretty doped up on pain meds for the next couple of days"

"Poor Casey but at least the Crown Vic is ok and I'm glad that you're ok too" Chuck said as he bent down and kissed her neck and gave her glutes a firm squeeze that elicited another moan from her.

"Me too now less talking more massage" Sarah said as Chuck applied massage oil to her legs.

"Yes ma'am" Chuck said as he massaged her legs.

Sarah lay prone as Chuck massaged her upper thigh always stopping short of her sex as he ran his fingers between her thighs. She knew exactly what he was doing he was teasing her for payback from earlier. Sarah smirked as Chuck finished his massage and grabbed her by her hips and gently turned her over. Sarah firmly grasped the towel and placed it over her as she now lay on her back facing Chuck. He was so attentive to her needs as massaged each of her arms one by one and placed each arm above her head when he finished. Chuck removed the towel and relished in the sight of her and Sarah loved how she always had that affect on him and simply smiled as she placed her hands behind her head urging him to continue. He obliged happily as he poured more oil onto her abdomen and began his ministrations along her rib cage with his thumbs as moved his along her sides. Sarah closed her eyes and continued to enjoy the massage as Chuck's fingers danced across her flesh. Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers beneath her breast as he then took one hand and swiftly moved it to the center of her chest and just let his palm rest there simply not moving as he felt her heartbeat quicken he smiled and kneeled over a few inches from her face and just marveled at all the wonderful features that made her beautiful. Sarah still with her eyes closed could feel Chuck's face near hers and without really moving she placed her lips against his and felt him smile against her lips as he reciprocated the kiss and then pulled back so that he could continue with the massage.

"Mmm pickles my new favorite among other things" Chuck said as he winked at her.

"Mr Bartowski you are being such a tease" Sarah said as she now gazed at him with he blue eyes.

"Me a tease no I'm just giving my lovely girlfriend a message" Chuck said sarcastically as he gave each of her breasts a gentle squeeze.

"Ok if ...mmmmmm you say so" Sarah said as Chuck now rubbed her hardened nipples between his index fingers and thumbs.

"And besides how dare you call me a tease when you're the biggest one of them all?" Chuck said.

"I am?" Sarah said sarcastically

"Very funny but let me count the ways" Chuck said now idly moving his fingers along her stomach and making little circles. "The wienerlicious outfit oh dear lord I loved you in that thing and it accentuated your long sexy legs perfectly and whenever you had to squat or bend over I just...do you know how much self restraint it took not to jump over that counter and ravish you right there? Chuck asked looking down at Sarah.

"Why didn't you my orange orange uniform didn't stop you?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea but let me continue" Chuck said as he moved to her legs and began messaging them. "That red dress you wore when we had to go to the auction and find La Ciudad that dress was perfect like all your dresses are" Chuck said as he eased the tension in her calves.

"Wait I thought you didn't like red?" Sarah ask confused.

"I do its just when Bryce was in town and you two had to do that mission and act extra affectionate it put me in a really dark place and I was just being a jerk when you asked me and Bryce how you looked and I said red is not my color or salmon or whatever that is" Chuck said as he halted the massage and gazed at her. "The truth is you looked amazing and its a given I like you in anything you wear so I'm sorry for acting like that"

"Don't be all that matters is that we're together now ok" Sarah said as she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as he nodded at her.

"Ok now shall I continue?" Chuck asked.

"Yes of course and you do know most of the outfits I wore on missions were mostly for your benefit right?" Sarah said as she smiled at Chuck urging him to continue.

"Oh really even that black dress you wore with the deep neckline on that mission with Carina to steal Peyman's diamond?" Chuck asked as he continued the message.

"Yep" Sarah said as Chuck began messaging her feet.

"Even the black dress you wore on our fake date with Heather Chandler and her husband and the purple dress with the black heels and smokey eye shadow you wore for your high school reunion? I really liked that one" said Chuck as he deepened the foot massage.

"mmmhmmm yep" Sarah said as he released the tension in her foot.

"Wait a minute there's a pattern here why is it that you look your sexiest when I'm mad at you or you're mad at me?" Chuck said as he finished up the message and kissed each of her toes and then sat on the floor at the edge of her bed as she sat up.

"Because Chuck I didn't like when we fought and I'm not as expressive with words as you are and I just put on the best dress every time we argued because even though we were mad at each other I loved when I saw you ogling me and you thought that I didn't notice" Sarah said as she joined Chuck on the floor and straddled him.

"Oh you saw that did you?" Chuck asked coyly as he kissed her.

"Hello spy here its what I do for a living" Sarah said as she pushed Chuck back towards the floor.

"Right" Chuck said sarcastically as Sarah removed his shirt.

"Yep" Sarah said as she ran her fingers down his abdomen and underneath his pants and grabbed his erection. "You know you are quite the tease yourself with all the suits you wear especially your Nerd Herd uniform I just love the way you fill it out" Sarah said seductively and whispered into his ear.

"Uh-uh rea-really" Chuck said as Sarah began to stroke his shaft. "I-I really should stock uuuuuuup on some more short sleeve dress shirts" said Chuck as Sarah grinded her hips against his. "But you look much better in a Nerd Herd uniform with the short skirt, high heels, snug dress shirt and loosely flowing tie I wish you could wear that every day"

"Oh is that right?" Sarah asked as Chuck's hands glided up her oily skin and lightly squeezed her breast.

"Mmhm" Chuck said as he now sat up and took a nipple into his mouth eliciting a slight moan from Sarah.

Sarah reveled in Chuck's touch as he explored her body as if it were their first time together as he always did he was always so attentive to her. She ran her fingers through his curls and gently pulled his head back so now that his lips were inches from hers and leaned in to kiss him gently at first and as the kissed escalated she deepened it. Chuck without breaking the kiss lifted Sarah so that now she was on the floor and he hovered over her as she helped him rid himself of his pants. Sarah rubbed her sex against his erection as he pressed their bodies closer together leaving no space between them. As Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist she heard a slight click near her window and rolled Chuck over and grabbed a hidden gun from beneath her bed and aimed it at the intruder. Chuck now confused glanced at Sarah and then at the direction she was pointing her gun.

"Carina?" Chuck said as he grabbed the blankets off the bed and covered Sarah and himself.

"Hey, Chucky looks like you took my advice and bagged Walker I didn't think you had it in you" Carina said as she sat on the windowsill.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked coldly still pointing her gun at Carina.

"Walker come on is that any way to treat your new partner?" said sarcastically.

"Partner?" Chuck and Sarah both asked in unison.

"Yea you know since Casey is out of commission for a while Beckman called me up and asked me to fill in" Carina said.

"So I'm assuming she's told you all about Chuck" Sarah said as she lowered her gun.

"Nope but that's why I'm here to tell you two love birds that we have a briefing at Castle in 20 now hurry up and get dressed" said Carina as she now moved to the table across from them.

"Carina why didn't you use the door like a normal person?" Chuck asked as he sat up with Sarah still sitting in his lap.

"And miss that steamy performance you and Walker were putting on not a chance" Carina said flirtingly.

"Alright let's go" Sarah said as she got up and pulled Chuck towards the bathroom with her.

"Oh Chuck nice ass" Carina said as Chuck and Sarah entered the bathroom.

"Uh-um thanks" Chuck said through the door as Sarah closed it.

Sarah and Chuck got dressed quickly and emerged from the bathroom. Sarah remained oddly quiet as they all made their way towards the elevator and out the lobby and into Carina's car.

"Aww Walker lighten up its not like its the end of the world you and your boy toy here will have plenty of time to fondle each other later" Carina said as Sarah climbed into the front seat.

"Just so you know after your term here is over I'm going to kill you" Sarah said as Chuck climbed in the car after her.

"Love you too" Carina said as she revved up the car and sped off.

"Yay team" Chuck said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Obviously it didn't work as he settled back into silence and locked eyes with Sarah in the rear view mirror and mouthed the words "I Love You" which caused a slight smile to appear on her face she finally relaxed into her seat as Carina sped on to the highway towards Castle.

* * *

_**A/N: There's more to come so please stay tuned and please review it is very much appreciated.**_


	6. Make Up

**A/N: I know you guys have probably read chapters 1-5 repeatedly and magically hoped that chapter 6 would suddenly appear well here it is and I'm sorry for the delay it's long a story that you guys probably don't want to hear but anyways here's the new chapter FINALLY! So Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Sarah figured the sooner they could get this briefing over with the sooner she could go back to her alone time with Chuck so she assumed her professional manner which Chuck dubbed her Agent Mode he thought it was cute and a little scary how she could change her persona so quickly. The once angry Sarah from not too long ago was now replaced by one void of emotion as she sat at the conference table awaiting the Generals conference call as Chuck and Carina took their seats at the conference table.

"So you and the nerd huh Walker? I guess it's true what they say" Carina said while eyeing Chuck suggestively.

"What do they say?" Chuck wondered curiously eyeing Sarah as she gave Carina a slightly raised eyebrow as General Beckman appeared on screen.

"Good evening team, Agent Miller welcome to team Intersect however temporary it may be I expect your full cooperation."

"Yes ma'am as I understand I am now given clearance to know what is so special about Chuck that he has the CIA's and NSA's best shadowing him." Carina said in her now stoic spy mode face void of any emotion just like Sarah.

"Very well Agent Miller Mr. Bartowski is not some lowly analyst as you were led to believe, he is the most valuable asset that any intelligence community has ever encountered and keeping him safe is now your number one and only priority as of this moment. Are we clear?" General Beckman said more as of an order than a question.

"Yes General, but you still haven't expressed yet why he's so valuable." Carina said as she eyed Chuck defiantly as he scooted his chair away from her and closer to Sarah.

"Agent Walker would you please brief Agent Miller on Team Bartowski and Project Intersect, I have further matters to attend to and Agent Miller I know how fond you are of your highly proclaimed improvised stunts throughout your career but please while you're here on this team please refrain from such actions unless you have no other choice." Beckman said as she reached to end the conference call but hesitated before adding. "Mr. Bartowski since Major Casey is currently not able to actively chaperone you at the Buy More Agent Walker will be his temporary replacement until further notice."

Chuck tried his best to hide his giddiness as he thought of Sarah parading around the Buy More in a Nerd Herd uniform and raised his hand like a middle school kid. "Um General I know this is such a menial question considering the grand scheme of things but…"

"Spit it out Mr. Bartowski" General Beckman said sternly as she nonchalantly leaned forward in her seat.

"Well I was wondering if Sarah would be a Green shirt or a Nerd Herder?" Chuck asked shyly as Sarah hid her amusement of the current conversation.

"Which one would you prefer Mr. Bartowski?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Really?….Nerd Herder." Chuck said quickly as he tried his best to hide the blush creeping up his neck.

"Done Agent Walker you are now the newest member of Burbank Buy More Nerd Herd division you start at 0900 tomorrow dismissed." The General said as the screen went blank.

"Well, Chuck looks like you got your wish after all." Sarah said seductively.

"Yea-" Chuck began to say as he heard a loud scoff to his left where Carina was sitting.

"This whole genie in a bottle scenario is making me sick, Now Walker will you brief me on what's going on before you debrief the geek right here on the conference table." Chuck turned a deep scarlet as he thought about that comment while Sarah winked at him and left her seat and stood before them in the center of the room.

"It's Nerd for future references I prefer nerd." Chuck stated as he turned his attention to Sarah.

"Carina what if I told you that every mission, every agent, basically all the information that our intelligence community has could be uploaded into the human brain?" Sarah asked as she studied Carina's form as she leaned forward becoming more interested in the briefing.

"I would say that would have to be one hell of a migraine." Carina said seriously.

"Tell me about." Chuck added.

"So wait you're telling me all of that is in Chuck's head?" Carina asked as Sarah slightly nodded her head to confirm her answer. "Holy shit so you're like a portable computer but in human form." Carina stated as she addressed Chuck.

"Yep, pretty much." Chuck said in a confident tone.

"Wait that's how you knew about my trip in Argentina but how did you know I didn't even say anything to you about it until after I tried to seduce you in my hotel room?" Carina said in a matter of fact manner.

"You did what?" Sarah said now in a defensive stance.

"Sarah nothing happened I promise besides remember I told you about that well I omitted certain details specifically?" Chuck said in a rushed sentence as he got up and sat on the table in front of Sarah.

"Not now Walker this is not the time for personal issues and the gee- I mean Nerd said nothing happened even though I pulled out some of my best techniques." Carina said as she joined the crowd and rested an elbow on Chuck's shoulder.

"Carina, not helping." said Chuck.

"Ok Walker relax I was only teasing." Carina said as she flashed Sarah a mock smile. "Now Chucky finish explaining how you knew about Argentina."

"The way it works is through sensory reception mostly that triggers these 'flashes' as I like to call them" Chuck said as he made air quotes. "The most common way it's triggered is through sound or sight like the day I saw you in the courtyard your face instantly triggered a flash and allowed me access to your file."

"What did you see in my file Chuck?" Carina asked as she tensed up and turned fully to face him.

"N-nothing really just your name and I'm not even sure if that's your real name and your last mission nothing personal I swear." Chuck said nervously as he felt her cold gaze upon him.

"Relax Chuck I'm not going to hurt you it was only a question, besides as Beckman stated you're now my top priority." Carina said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Hey Walker how about you gather up all the Project Intersect and Team Bartowski intel so I can catch up on what I've missed I need to be well informed if I'm going to play babysitter to Chucky here."

"Hey I take offense to that I will have you know I can look after myself just as well even though I tend to be a bit accident prone." Chuck said as Sarah gave him a side smile.

"Ok how about caretaker, guardian, or bodyguard because I would love to guard your body." Carina said teasing him flirtingly as she watched his face blush.

"Carina behave we have work to do." Sarah said as she made her way towards the back of Castle to retrieve all the intel Carina requested.

"You are such a buzz kill you never let me have any fun." Carina said as she watched as Sarah disappeared out of earshot and around the corner before she turned her attention back to Chuck with her somber but yet serious demeanor and the flirtatious side she displayed earlier was now gone. "She only thinks I come around when I need her help which is half true but the other reason I drop in from time to time is to check on her she's the closest thing I have to a family." She said as she leaned towards Chuck and watched him cower in fear of her presence.

"Carina I-" Chuck managed to croak out before Carina stopped him with a finger placed firmly on his lips.

"Let me finish Chuck before you say anything." Chuck nodded his head as Carina pulled her finger away and let her hand fall to her side. "Sarah may say she doesn't need anyone to look out for her, that she can take care herself which is true but while she's so busy looking after others she sometimes forgets to look after herself and that is why we spies don't engage in relationships and you and her in this relationship is not only ridiculed in the agency it is forbidden because she is completely smitten with you and that makes her compromised and if your life is threatened while in the field I'm not sure how this newly in love Sarah Walker might react, So Chuck if you're as serious as I think you are about her you better not hurt her in any way because if you do I will cut off your manhood and feed it to you and skin you alive are we clear?" Carina said further invading his personal space until their faces were mere inches from each other.

Chuck took that as his incentive to finally speak as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Carina as much as she has risked her life for me I have done the same for her just as much and you've witnessed that first hand when we rescued her and Casey from Peyman and his henchmen and the last thing I want to do is hurt her." Chuck said as he stood up from the table matching the intensity in Carina's gaze with his own. "The ground she walks on deserves to be worshipped morning, noon and night and I'm more than willing to give her that with every fiber of my being if it's the last thing I do because she deserves to be treated like the queen she is, so yes Carina we are crystal clear." Chuck said all in one breath as he watched the sides of Carina's mouth slowly form into a smile.

"Glad to hear it. You know you're quite sexy when you stand your ground." Carina said as she playfully ran her fingers across his chest.

"Wha-huh how do you do that? Be flirtatious at first then get all serious like _"if you hurt her I'll kill you"_ then go straight back to being flirty." Chuck said with an amused smile.

"It's an acquired skill set, I can teach you if you want." Carina said teasingly as she bit her lip and eyed him seductively.

"N-no that's not necessary." Chuck said as he grabbed Carina's roaming hands and held them in place at her sides. "Carina I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy to the best of my abilities because I love her." He said with all honesty and she could tell everything he said was the complete honest and unfiltered truth

"I know Chuck that's why I like you for her because you're a genuine guy and there aren't a lot of those left and I'm glad she found happiness with you." Carina said as Chuck pulled her into a hug.

They were in the middle of their hugging session when Sarah returned with all the files Carina had asked for. She watched as Chuck had his signature grin on his face as he squeezed Carina tight and she smiled herself as she witnessed the little bonding moment between her boyfriend and her best friend but it was all over a moment too soon as Carina let her hands glide down towards his ass and gave it a squeeze as Chuck stiffens and Sarah finally decides to cut in.

"Really I leave you two alone for no longer than five minutes and you start groping each other." Sarah says as she leans against the wall.

Chuck now aware of Sarah's presence pries Carina's hands away from his posterior and puts as much distance as he can between them. "Uh- uh hey Sarah didn't see you there just so you know I didn't do any groping of any kind that was all her." Chuck said as he nudged his head in Carina's direction. "Is nothing sacred to you Woman?"

"What?" Carina shrugged. "I just wanted to see if it felt as good as it looked I guess my curiosity got the best of me."

"Do you ever stop flirting?" Chuck asked.

"Nope it's like air she eats, sleeps and breaths it." Sarah said as she dropped all the files on the table and watched as Carina started to skim through them.

"A girl has to have some fun, besides Casey isn't here and it's cute when you get all red and flustered ." Carina said as she studied the files in front of her as she addressed Chuck. "Oh speaking of the good Colonel he said that he wants you stop by his place for a bit."

"Why would he want to see me isn't he on bed rest?" Chuck asked curiously.

"I don't know Chuck I'm just the messenger why don't you go and see for yourself." Carina said as she continued to focus intently on her current reading material.

"Ok." Chuck said as he took Sarah's hand and pulled her to the side. "I'm gonna go see Casey before he decides to go all _**Rambo **_and decides to come get me himself."

"Do you need me to drive you?" Sarah asked.

"No that's okay I can just pick up my nerd herder from the Buy More since I'm already here and I'm sure you and Carina have a lot to catch up on." Chuck said as he pulled her closer. "Maybe later we can pick up where we left off if you're up for it." Chuck laughed a little who was he kidding of course she was.

"Yeah I'd like that very much." Sarah said as she leaned into him and kissed him lovingly.

"Oh for the love of god get a room." Carina said sarcastically.

"We had one till you arrived." Chuck said as he reluctantly ended their kiss as Sarah groaned in disappointment at the loss of his warm lips against hers.

"Ok no need to start the verbal sparring, Chuck you go and see what Casey wants and I'll see you later." Sarah said as Chuck held her tight and kissed her on her temple before letting her go and headed on his way out towards the Buy More.

* * *

**5 minutes after Chuck left**

Sarah watched as Chuck jogged up the stairs and disappeared through the freezer entrance of the yogurt shop and sighed heavily because he was only gone a minute and she already missed every bit of him. From the way his hair curled to the way he smelled and how his body felt pressed against hers and to her everything seemed 10x's better when he was around and she hated being without him now that she finally had him.

"You know you are pathetic." Carina said pulling Sarah out of her train of thought. "And not to mention you broke the cardinal rule not only is he not an agent but an asset, Walker that is worse than falling in love with the enemy but I'm telling you what you already know and I want to make sure that this is something that you really want because Chuck doesn't look like the type that puts his heart on the line for just anybody so if you value him more than you're career I say go for it."

"I was wondering when you were going to give me that speech." Sarah said as she took her seat opposite of Carina. "I've considered every pro and con for this I can think of and then I just tossed it out the window because being with Chuck is the hardest yet easiest thing I've ever done and at times scary as well but he makes me happier than I've ever been and I'm tired of living for the agency and not for myself and when I'm with him it's just me Sarah Walker not Graham's Wildcard Enforcer. For the first time in a long time I feel human again Carina and it's all because of Chuck."

"I get it enough with the sappy love story and I'm happy for you." Carina said as she reached across the table and grabbed Sarah's hands in hers. "He's a good guy don't hurt him."

"I won't I promise." Sarah said as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You like him don't you?"

"Even though he is sickeningly sweet he kind of grows on you once you give him a chance." Carina said. "You can go and be with him if you want I'm pretty sure he and Casey didn't have much to talk about anyway.

"I'm fine I'll see him later he practically insisted that we should have some girl time. So do you need any help with these files?" Sarah said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Nope all done but you can tell me what he's like in bed." Carina said mirthfully.

* * *

**Meanwhile Chuck arrived at Casey's place**

Chuck arrived at the apartment complex eager and somewhat scared why Casey wanted to see him. He wracked his brain for all the moronic things he could've possibly done but none of them registered why he was here now frightened to knock on Casey's door but before he could the door swung open and a muscular arm pulled him inside.

"Get in here Bartowski." Casey said gruffly as he yanked him in and slammed the door behind him.

"H-Hey Case Carina said you might have wanted to see me. Oh my those crutches look good on you." Chuck rambled out nervously.

"Can it Bartowski before I crush your windpipe with one of them." Casey said "Sit" he demanded as he pointed towards his desk chair. Chuck quickly did as he was told. "Watch."

"Surveillance this is what was so important to see if I flash on anything." Chuck said as he pressed the play button and watched as the video started and he saw himself in his room asleep in his bed. "Wait that's me you want to flash on myself? Didn't I already do that I'm not sure I can flash on anything else that you don't already know."

"Shut up and just keep watching moron." Casey said as he grunted with disdain.

"Oh my god." Chuck said as he noticed Sarah sprawled out beside him with her legs entwined with his as she laid there beside him before she decide to take matters into her own hands. "Casey please don't hurt me buddy I am so sorry I forgot to loop the camera feed last night I didn't mean for you to see this." He said gesturing at the computer.

"You know I got patched up got my meds and came home decided to catch up on today's video feed and what's the first thing I see is you dipping your peanut butter in Walkers chocolate." Casey said as smeared Chuck's face against the screen. "That is something I cannot unsee Bartowski it's burned into my memory and it's damn near haunting, do you know what that is like?."

"Yeah actually I felt the same way when I caught Ellie and Awesome in the shower." Chuck said sympathetically as he remembers that day.

"Damn it Bartowski there goes another image I do not need." Casey said as he released his grip on Chuck's head. "Just turn the Camera's off next time I don't need to watch you since Walker's going to be with you every minute of every second and I could use a break."

"Sure Casey will do is there anything else you need." Chuck said as he rose from the chair

"Yeah there is now that you mention it." Casey said as he handed Chuck a list of errands a mile long. "Here you go champ."

"What? No I can't do that. Definitely not that. That is inhumane." Chuck said as he read the list. "Casey most of the stuff on this list violates the law all except for the actual groceries on this list."

"I am the law and I would gladly do it all myself but as you can see my mobility is limited Bartowski." Casey said as he waved his crutch. "Fine since you're being such a pansy I'll get Walker to do it."

"No it's ok I got it I'll just have to figure out a way to do these things my way." Chuck said as he made his way towards the door. "You're a mean handicap you know that even more mean than when you're not handicap."

"Leave Bartowski before I hurt you." Casey said as he growled.

"You can't not in your condition." Chuck said not sure of the words coming out of his mouth. "Can you?"

"You want to test that theory Chuck?" Casey said with an evil grin.

"Uh no not really b-bye get well soon big guy." Chuck said as he rushed out the door.

Chuck left Casey's apartment and took one last look at the list and decided to get the menial tasks out of the way before he even bothered to tackle the big ones. Everything from dry cleaning to getting the Crown Vic detailed Chuck had done in a matter of two hours he realized as he looked at his watch. Casey errands ran him raged and he was exhausted as gave him his gun magazines and groceries he heard Casey grunt in delight as he took his supplies and shut his door. Rude Chuck thought as he made his way across the courtyard and entered his apartment he dropped his keys in the bowl as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket he pulled it out and looked at it. It was a text from Sarah.

_**Hey, how's it going with Casey?**_

**Oh just peachy he has me playing his little errand boy and ran me all over town I think I chipped a nail while picking up his groceries lol.**

_**Poor baby you want me to kiss it ;) **_

**Yea but that's not the only thing I want you to kiss, so how's the bonding going?**

_**Naughty…..Not much bonding just a lot of teasing and innuendos**_**.**

**I don't wanna know do I?**

_**Maybe, but I'll tell you later**_

**Ok love you. See you soon.**

_**Love you too. Can't wait**_

Chuck looked around the apartment for Awesome and Ellie but there was no sign of them. They must of gotten called in he thought as he heated up the plate food Ellie left for him and ate in anticipation for the night's activities because knowing Sarah like he did when it came to their strenuous activities he was going to need all the energy he could get. Chuck savored his last bite as finished his food and headed towards the bathroom for a relaxing shower his mind went on autopilot as he let the water cascade around him. He was more than anxious to see Sarah so that they could pick up where they left off before they were rudely interrupted earlier all of that lost time he planned to seriously make up for. Chuck turned off the faucet and toweled off as he wrapped his towel around his waist and went across to his room as he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him the lovely Sarah Walker sitting on his windowsill dressed in a trench coat and heels.

"Hi Chuck." Sarah said as she moved from her spot and sashayed toward him.

"H-hey hi you." Chuck said as Sarah finally reached him.

"I missed you." Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around him and brushed her lips against his.

"Mmmmh quick question why the sudden wardrobe change?" Chuck asked as he pulled her back to look her over once more.

"Felt like surprising my _boyfriend._"Sarah said putting emphasis on boyfriend as she angled him towards his bed.

"Oh lucky me." Chuck said as Sarah playfully pushed him down on the bed and stood before him slowly loosening the buttons on her coat as Chuck watched on attentively.

He sat and watched in awe of her as she unbuttoned her coat agonizingly slow as bits and pieces of her skin appeared from beneath her coat. She continued the teasing as she caressed the hollow between her chest as she let her fingers linger on the belt as she slowly untied it and heard Chuck groan in approval as the remains of her coat pooled at her feet as she now stood naked before him.

Chuck pulled her to him as he let his hands roam her figure as he placed tender kisses between her breast and on her abdomen as she combed her fingers through his wet hair and moaned as he took a breast into his mouth and sucked on it with such ferocity that Sarah though she lost her breath as the gasps of surprise escaped her mouth as she held him closer as he lifted her up an d placed her in his lap.

"I take that as an approval that you like your surprise?" Sarah said as she settled in his lap as he took his attention from her breast and refocused on her neck.

"Very, very, very much. I've wanted you all day." Chuck said as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"And now you have me." Sarah said as he slipped his fingers between her legs and caressed her sex as she grinded against him.

Sarah kissed him feverously as she moaned against his lips as his fingers entered her silky cavern and caressed her walls as she clenched around him as she stroked his manhood through his towel and she could feel him aching for release. In one swift motion she pulled the towel from around his waist and threw it at the camera covering the lens. She pushed Chuck back as he lay on the bed beneath her and took his hand away as he rubbed his throbbing manhood against her sex. It was like a spark of electricity went through them as he Sarah finally lowered herself onto him she laced her hands with his as she held them above his head to signify that tonight she was doing all the work. Chuck didn't mind as he felt her engulf every inch of him slowly and tortuously as she gradually sped up the pace as she rose and sank back down on him as Chuck met her for her every thrust as her breast hovered above his face and suckled on them as Sarah moaned his name in such a low tone that only he could hear. He moaned as well as Sarah engulfed him again as he felt her tighten around him he could tell she was close as was he. Chuck seeked out her lips as she rocked against him relentlessly both their bodies slick with sweat as they both finally climaxed in unison.

"I…. wonder what angry make up sex is like if this is I've missed you sex although I would never intentionally make you angry at me." Chuck said as he kissed Sarah's hair as she lay with her head buried in his chest.

"Even better but I don't think I could every stay mad at you." Sarah managed to say between labored breaths.

"Because I am adorable." Chuck said as he smiled into her hair.

"Yes you are." Sarah said as she kissed his chest.

"How's Carina?"

"She's just fine and she's just really excited about tomorrow."

"Why what's so important about tomorrow?." Chuck asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Sarah said shyly as she averted her gaze and took sudden interest in his Dune poster.

"Sarah what did you do?" Chuck asked as he watched the mischievous smile form across her face.

"I may have given her a little lead way." Sarah said as she looked at him.

"Lead way as in?" Chuck asked

"You'll see." Sarah said as she winked at him.

"Oh Miss Walker you're keeping secrets you should know I have ways of making you talk." Chuck said as rolled her over and positioned himself on top of her.

"Do your worst." Sarah said seductively.

"Chuck I-"

"Ah….Ellie." Chuck said as he quickly covered himself and Sarah with his sheets.

"Oh my god I didn't mean to barge in on you I thought you were alone I didn't see Sarah's car outside." Ellie said as she retreated from Chuck's room and closed the door. "Just great now I need to scrub out my eyes I'm blind."

Sarah laughed as Chuck flopped down beside her. "Sarah that is not funny I cannot…..my sister just saw me naked with my girlfriend."

"Come on at least now you're even." Sarah said as she smirked at him.

"Tomorrow is going to be the most awkward breakfast ever in the history of all Bartowski breakfasts." Chuck said sarcastically as Sarah snuggled into him. "Just great."

**If you liked, disliked, or are indecisive about this chapter then you know what to do. Oh and I finally have a twitter LebeauNygma91 if you guys want to follow me but I don't tweet as much since I'm still getting a hang of this whole tweeting thing.**


	7. Breakfast and Buy More

**As promised here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I do not own Chuck just the steamy bathroom scene at the end.**

* * *

Chuck woke first but he did not open his eyes he just laid there mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of today's oncoming awkward breakfast. At least he wouldn't have to face Ellie alone he thought as he reached out for Sarah grasping her leg as he traced his fingers her along her thigh until he reached the hem of her shirt.

"Mmmh why are you wearing clothes last time I checked you were very very naked." Chuck said as he tickled her neck with little kisses.

"Because we have company." Sarah said giggling lightly as Chuck pulled her closer to him.

"What co-" Chuck began to say before he was interrupted by another feminine voice.

"Oh come on Walker it's not like I haven't seen you naked multipke times before." Carina said as she sat up against the headboard.

"Carina wha- why are you here?" Chuck said finally opening his eyes and pulling the covers up to his neck making sure to cover all his bits and pieces as Sarah settled between them. "Is invading people's privacy becoming a new hobby of yours? Because it is becoming highly annoying."

"There's no need to cover up for my benefit Chucky if I must say so myself you are quite the specimen to look at." Carina said as she winked at him and slid down and rested her head on her wrist as she faced Chuck and Sarah.

"Really you're gonna flirt with me right here in front of my girlfriend who's laying right between us" Chuck said as he looked over at Sarah as she lay still with her eyes closed seeming not to care about the situation. Chuck himself thought that was quite odd wait was that a smirk on her face he noticed as slight curve formed on her lips. "She's not invisible you know."

"I know but she is incredibly sexy." Carina said as she brushed Sarah's hair from her face with her free hand. Chuck noticed Sarah migrate towards her touch. "With those sweet full lips, gorgeous blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, legs that go on for miles and to top it all off a body to die for."

Chuck watched as Carina pulled Sarah close and shifted her position so that she hovered slightly above her. I must be dreaming Chuck thought and shook his head hoping he would wake up but nope they were still there entwined with each other on the other side of the bed.

"All these complements are unfair you're not so bad yourself Carina." Sarah said as she swiped a hair behind her ear. "With the looks of a Swedish super model, perfect ass, long lean frame and the sexiest come hither look know to man."

This is too good to be true Chuck thought as he sat up mystified by the show the blonde bombshell and the fiery red head were putting on. _No Chuck snap out it stay focused_ he chided himself. "No, no, no stop that don't you do it." Chuck interjected as Sarah and Carina's lips were mere inches apart.

"Do what you? Oh you mean this." Carina teased as she closed the distance between her and Sarah.

Chuck let out a high pitched gasp as he watched on in shock as his mouth hung open in shock and awe as his brain turned to mush. "Holy mother of god." Was all he could muster. _This cannot be happening_ he thought as Sarah giggled while Carina rested her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"That's the first time a man has ever told me no and I must admit it's quite the turn on." Carina said as she ran her hand up and down the length of Sarah's leg as she flipped her over. "Admit it Chuck you wanted us to kiss."

"Wha- what no I- I'm going to go take a shower." Chuck said as he covered up with the bed sheet and frantically removed himself from the bed and made his way to his drawer with his back towards them.

"Is that an invitation?" Carina asked as Sarah walked towards Chuck and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Oh-uh no." Chuck said as he turned the most obvious shade of red if that was even possible and reluctantly removed himself from Sarah's embrace. "Is that bacon? Looks like Ellie's up you two have fun." He said as he made a b-line for his bed room door.

"Don't worry Chucky we will." Carina said as she winked at him.

Chuck turned 50 shades of scarlet after that remark and hung his head against the door as he heard faint sounds of feminine laughter coming from the other side of the door. Of course they we're having fun at his expense this must have been the lead way Sarah was talking about. Watching your insanely hot girlfriend flirt with her insanely hot best friend just so they could see you blush and flub up your words and not being able to form full sentences was just cruel and unusual punishment. This was going to be longest cold shower in the history of every cold shower ever Chuck thought as he turned on the shower faucet. The cool water was a welcomed distraction to his current thoughts as he let the droplets beat against his heated skin and focused on what was in store for the rest of the day. _Oh god BREAKFAST…_how was he going to face his sister after what happened last night Chuck thought as he adjusted the nozzle on the faucet to warm since he started to get the shakes. "Come on time to get this over with Chuck." He said as he psyched himself up to face the inevitable and finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Get what over with Chuck?" Sarah said more as a statement than a question as she sat fully dressed perched on the bathroom counter eating a piece of bacon.

"G-aah you know you have to stop doing that how would it look in a file report that the government's most valuable asset died from being scared to death?" Chuck said as he made his way towards.

"And here I was thinking it would be the copious amounts of sex that would do it." Sarah said jokingly as Chuck almost chocked on his tongue. "I guess I was wrong." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Haha very funny" Chuck said as he stood before her. "Where's Carina?" Sarah pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She went to go pay Casey a little visit."

"You would let her be alone with a temporarily disabled John Casey?" Chuck said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides he's no match for her even at 100% health he'll be even more helpless while doped on pain meds."

"She promised she would behave herself and I took her word for it ok."

"Ok." Chuck said as he kissed her. "mmmm you taste like coffee."

"Yeah I tried to drink my coffee while I waited for you while you took a shower but Ellie kept staring at me with a piercing gaze it was like…"

Chuck smiled at her nervousness leave it to his sister to unnerve a world class spy. "Like a deer in a head light gaze then she quirks her head to the side a little and then she looks you over again and kind of squints."

"Exactly she scares me Chuck and I'm a spy I don't get scared easily I think she missed out on her calling as a professional interrogator." She said as she gazed at him "It was like she could see through my soul."

"Yep that's Ellie for you her gaze is like kryptonite." Chuck teased. "Oh boy looks like breakfast is going to be fun." He joked as he removed himself from Sarah's embrace and collected his clothing.

Awkward was an understatement that pertained to the uncomfortable silence that accompanied the defining scrap of food utensils being dragged across place and the haunting sounds of timely coffee sips. Chuck ate his food while trying to avoid his sister's gaze only looking from his food to Sarah who gave him a comforting side smile every time he did so. This was one breakfast Chuck couldn't wait for to be over but he didn't want to eat hurriedly or Ellie would scold him like she usually did when he did something she didn't approve of and he didn't need to add on to her already questioning gaze. Devon sat at the table not feeling the slightest bit as awkward as everyone else he just observed as Ellie sipped her coffee and stared at Sarah and Chuck opposite the table who both were purposely avoiding her gaze. He didn't like the awkward tension at the breakfast table so he decided to do something about it since it seemed like no one else was going to.

"Babe would you stop looking at them like that it's freaking them out." Devon protested snapping Ellie out of her reverie."

"Honey I'm sorry but I just can't get over the fact that I've seen my brother and his girlfriend naked." Ellie said now looking. "I was hoping that was one thing I would never have to cross off my bucket list."

"Really El thats what's on your bucket list?" Chuck asked trying his best to change the subject. "Not sky diving with awesome because that's like the median point on mine." He quipped.

"Nice try Chuck but no I can't get that image out of my head."

"Now you know how I felt after I walked in on you and Awesome in the shower."

"Sometimes when a bathroom door is closed one would think to knock first before entering."

"Same thing could be said for a bedroom door." Chuck remarked.

Ellie laughed "Ok little brother you got me there but just to be safe for future references all in favor of locked doors say aye."

Unanimous aye's were said in unison as the four collectives sat at the table.

"And for now I will even put a sock on my door." Chuck insisted.

Devon chuckled. "Awesome bro up top" he said as he gestured for a high five from Chuck.

"Why would you put a sock on the door? Sarah wondered and Ellie almost choked on her coffee as Devon looked at the other blonde both surprised and shocked at her question just as much as Ellie.

"Ah Chuckster looks like your gal here was quite the bookworm in college." Devon teased as Chuck and Ellie joined him in laughter.

"She might even be smarter than me." Chuck joked and leaned towards Sarah. "Trust me I'll explain later."

"You'd better mister." Sarah says as she kisses him on the cheek. "See you at work." She teased as she winked at him leaving him at the table with Awesome and Ellie.

"Chuck if you lose her I will end you." Ellie stated.

"And breakfast was going so well." Chuck said sarcastically. "But I promise El I won't."

Two female threats in a week this was starting to become a new occurrence in both parts of his life that were both looking out for the woman that now claimed his heart and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned so he would do his best not to screw such a good thing up.

Chuck arrived at the Buy More early hoping that Sarah was already there but his smile dimmed when he scanned the store for her but there was no was sign her so he reluctantly made his way to the Nerd Herd desk while Morgan joined him and propped himself on counter.

"Chuck my man you up for some Halo tonight?" Morgan asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know buddy I might have plans with Sarah tonight." Chuck said.

"Come on man we haven't been on a gaming binge since we've both gotten girlfriends and mind you my good friend that doesn't happen for us very often." Morgan protested.

"Speak for yourself you bearded elf Charles here is the Buy More's resident Lothario." Lester interjected.

"Sarah, Lou and Jill." Jeff added "But again none of those two compare to the blonde one."

"What's your secret Charles?" Lester wondered as he circled Chuck's chair. "Is it your wallowing in self-pity that makes the women weak at the knees? No that can't be it because Jeffery here wreaks of self-pity and has not a woman to count for it."

"True, I'm as pitiful as they come." Jeff added.

"No there's more to you Charles the whole self-pity thing is just an act and I'm on to you." Lester said as he got to close for Chuck's comfort.

"Hey my boy Chuck is a great guy any girl would be lucky to have him." Morgan stated.

"Thanks buddy I can handle this." Chuck said as he patted Morgan on the shoulder. "Lester maybe if you would stop thinking of women as such objects and as a person instead maybe then you wouldn't be so lonely." He said as he rose from his chair. "Jeff buddy don't worry I'm sure you'll find a great girl someday that loves you just for you."

"I already found her just waiting for Morgan to get out of the picture." Said Jeff

"Hey what? Not cool man." Morgan said angered a little.

"Never going to happen Jeff not even in your wildest dreams." Anna said as she joined the group.

"Well at least I still have those." Jeff concluded.

"Speaking of dreams Chuck." Morgan added. "Why is your hot legged Valkyrie of a girlfriend sporting a Nerd Herd uniform? No offense babe."

"None taken in the slightest I agree right Chuckles." Anna said as she nudged Chuck in his side.

"Um what uh yeah Anna be right back." Chuck said as he hopped over the counter and made his way to his girlfriend who looked just as gorgeous as she did this morning. "Hey beautiful I missed you." He said as he noticed the pink box she was holding. "Are those for me?" He asked curiously.

"No this is for you." Sarah said as she pressed her lips against his. "These are for Big Mike" she said gesturing at him with the box.

"Darn not even a donut for me." Chuck joked as his faced turned into mock pout and Sarah kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry I have a special treat just for you." Sarah whispered as she nibbled on his ear before pulling away.

Chuck remained frozen in his spot as he considered what such treat would entail but before he could ponder his thoughts any further Big Mikes baritone tore him away from his daydreaming.

"Bartowski no time for fraternizing on the job there's work to do get these sad sachs in line now." Big Mike ordered.

"Yes sir." Chuck said as he did what he was told.

"And you Blondie…wait a minute is that a Danish I smell?" Big Mike asked as Sarah opened the box for him.

"Danishes a couple of bear claws and a few chocolate and jelly filled doughnuts." Sarah said as she noticed Big Mike looked as if he was going to cry. "Are you ok Micheal?"

"Sarah is it? Can I call you Sarah?" Big Mike asked as Sarah nodded her head in acceptance. "You sure do know the way to a man's heart you are alright in my book welcome to your first day at the Buy More." He said as he had one hand already filled with a Danish and escorted Sarah to his office. "Walk with me." Sarah happily obliged.

Chuck and the others stood in line in front of the store as they watched Big Mike and Sarah hit it off like good old friends.

"Charles she cannot work here she will ruin our status quo." Lester chided as looked at Chuck with a slight scorn.

"Lester what are you even talking about?" Chuck knew he would regret asking but he did anyway.

"Tall, blonde, and beautiful over there is going to bring in an insane amount of business that we do not need but with her here we just upped the ante." Lester stated.

"Oh boy here we go." Morgan said because he kind of knew where this was going.

"What you fail to understand here is that I may laze around here not having a care about any customer that walks through here Charles but at least I get paid to do it." Lester gestured wildly. "There will be more broken electronics in this store than any man has ever seen before if she continues to work here."

"I would break my laptop on purpose just so she could fix it." Said Jeff as a unanimous yeah was heard throughout the line.

"Very valid point Jeffrey see Charles that's what I mean we are here to service the public but I will not be a slave to customer demands I will not I tell you these people will not work me to death she is too good for this store." Lester said as he frantically paced back and forth. "This is too much pressure on my Hin-Jew capabilities soon as Jeffster becomes famous I'm going back to Canada."

"I think he just had a mental breakdown." Morgan said as he and Chuck continue to watched Lester prance about.

"I'm pretty sure he has one everyday this one just happened to start slightly earlier." Chuck implied.

"Yeah you're probably right." Morgan agreed. "Look here comes Big Mike."

"Listen up you scoundrels, Sarah here is the newest member of the Nerd Herd division and I expect you all to welcome her with open arms." Chuck raised his arms towards Sarah as he watched her stride right into his waiting arms. "Very cute Bartowski but knock it off." Chuck nodded and Big Mike continued. "As for the rest of you ya'll know the drill so quit lazing around get to it I don't pay you all to do nothing that's my job." Big Mike smiled. "Dismissed and Bartowski"

"Yes Big Mike?"

"You got yourself a keeper, don't lose her." Big Mike nodded at Sarah.

"Thanks Big Mike I won't" Chuck said as he held Sarah closer.

"And no fraternizing on store property you got that?"

"Yes Big Mike." Chuck and Sarah said in unison

"Good now get to work." Big Mike said as he disappeared into his office.

"Hey Sarah, nice shoes." Anna said.

"Thanks Anna I hope you don't mind another girl on your team." Sarah said.

"No not at all besides it will finally take all the attention away from me." Anna joked.

Sarah laughed "Must be a heavy burden to bear?" She joked back.

"You have no idea." Anna said as she faked a sigh and joined Sarah in laughter.

"Why is Lester giving me the death stare?" Sarah asked.

"Oh don't worry about him I think it's his time of the month either that or he's just upset about the slight workload increase other than that he'll be fine." Morgan said as he joined the group.

"Yep that's it ok gang let's get to work." Chuck said.

"That's easy for you to say you guys get to sit at a desk all day and do nothing until someone comes to you with an electronics problem." Morgan said. "Me I have to patrol the aisle hoping that a customer doesn't need me to find anything."

"Hey buddy just think of it as the Compound level on Call of Duty and you'll get through it." Chuck said as Morgan became militant and proceeded to his section. "And you Miss Walker are going to start with something simple now sit and if that phone rings you answer it ok missy."

"Yes sir I love it when you get all authoritative." Sarah said in her sultry voice.

"It's against the rules to flirt with your boss." Chuck said as he scooted his chair away from hers so she couldn't tempt him any further.

Work passed by fairly slow but Chuck didn't mind at first because Sarah kept his full attention as she answered the phone every time it rung he loved the way she would twirl the cord around her finger as she jotted down a customer's order and she would hand the note off to him slightly rubbing her fingers against his but only for a moment and then he would hand the order off to one of the available Nerd Herders and the process was repeated several times until their little reverie was interrupted by a customer.

"Uh excuse me can I get some help." A tall man with a slender build asked eyeing Sarah up and down.

"Yes sir what can I help you with?" Chuck asked as he blocked the man's view of Sarah as he stood up.

"Not you the blonde one I want her help." The man insisted and that angered chuck more than he cared to admit.

"Excuse me sir that blonde one has a name and is kind of busy as you can see, so I guess you'll have to opt for me instead so what seems to be the problem?" Chuck said as he balled his fist together trying to keep his composure which was fleeting fast.

"What's her name? Is she seeing anyone?" The man pestered still oblivious to the angered look on Chuck's face.

"I can't give out her name to such a stranger but I can happily confirm that she does have a boyfriend and he does not approve you going after his girl." Chuck said through clenched teeth.

"Wow so you're the boyfriend." He said looking Chuck over and glanced at his name tag. "Chuck huh you're not much to look at why would a woman like that want to date you I'm not sure you know what to do with all that you being a nerd and all she's too much woman for you." The man chuckled as he winked at Sarah.

That was it Chuck had had it with this guys snide comments so he pulled the guys tie around his neck almost dragging him across the desk and brought his face to his. "Sir if you are not here for repairs or to buy anything I'm going to have ask you to vacate the stores property and this is me being nice."

"Chuck what are you doing? Put him down he is not worth it." Sarah said as she placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Yea Chuck be a good boy and do as your _girlfriend _says." The man said as Chuck released him. "Such a shame you can't fight your own battles man grow a pair."

This time it was Sarah who dragged the man by his tie and back across the counter and stapled him to it in one swift movement and gave the man here icy stare to say that the man was scared was an understatement.

"What's your name sir?" Sarah asked in the politest tone she had.

"Th-Thomas but all my friends call me Tom or Tommy whatever you prefer Miss its fine." Thomas stuttered.

"Well Tommy I think you owe my boyfriend here an apology." Sarah said pointing at Chuck.

"Chuck my man I am so sorry I disrespected you and your friend…" Tommy stopped not sure what the scary woman's name was looking from her to Chuck for confirmation.

"Sarah." Chuck added.

"Right ok you're lady friend Sarah here I apologize to you both for being such a jerk and I promise it won't happen again." Tommy was trying his best to unhinge himself from the counter but the staples wouldn't give no matter how hard he tried.

"We accept you're apology." Chuck said.

"Now Thomas I think it would be best if you leave and never show your face in this fine shopping establishment again are we clear Thomas." Sarah said as Tommy fervently shook his head in agreement. "Good you're free to go and have a nice day." Sarah said with a smile.

No sooner had Sarah said those words was Thomas gone and out of site and shy of half a tie as it remained stapled to the desk.

"Blondie, Bartowski my office now." Big Mike demanded as he ushered Sarah and Chuck into his office.

Chuck spoke up first. "Sir I can explain."

"No need to explain Bartowski I saw everything but I would ask you to keep the physical contact to a minimum." Big Mike said.

"Yes sir it won't happen again." Chuck said as raised both hands to justify his actions

Big Mike was pleased. "Good, now Sarah I like you but we do not need customers filing lawsuits it's bad enough I get enough customer complaints about Jeff and Lester already I really don't want corporate breathing down my back about you two." Sarah just sat still and nodded her head. "I think you applied for the wrong job out there it looked like the security position would fare far better for you." Big Mike snickered.

"You have no idea." Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"You said something Bartowski?" Big Mike.

"No Big Mike." Chuck said.

"I'm letting you two go with a warning next time it will be a suspension." Big Mike smirked. "It's break time and I got a footlong with my name on it you two can go."

Chuck and Sarah left Big Mike's office and made their way back to the Nerd Herd desk and Chuck began to unstapled Thomas's ripped tie as Sarah tidied up their workstation as it was before the whole dilemma went Thomas went down. During the whole time they spent cleaning up Sarah had notice that Chuck didn't turn his gaze upon her not once after his argument with Thomas. She knew that sign all too well and she wasn't going to let Chuck beat up on himself especially when she could do something to stop it.

"Chuck don't go there don't let his words get in your head because you and I both know you're better than that." Sarah said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

"But Sarah he's right I don't deserve you I'm such an underachiever that works at the Buy More and you're well you." Chuck said sadly.

"Chuck didn't we have this conversation before?" Sarah said as Chuck nodded his head. "Every time you sell yourself short I will reiterate that discussion to prove to you how great you are and it's a damn shame Chuck that not every guy is like you and that's also a great thing because I get to keep you all for myself and just so you know you're more than enough man for me and I belong to you and only you." Sarah said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." Chuck wondered as his smile began to overtake his face.

"Yes let me show you just how much I mean it." Sarah said as she pushed Chuck down in his chair and sat in his lap facing him and placed his hands underneath her skirt.

"Sarah no we can't do this in public….woah wait is that a C?" Chuck looked at her quizzically as he ran his finger across the embroidery on her thong.

Sarah smiled she was glad that he was in again a good mood again. "Keep going."

"Oh my god that's my name." Chuck was ecstatic like a little kid in a candy store as he ran the pad of his thumb back and forth across his embroidered name and applied a little pressure as he felt Sarah shiver at his touch. " Is this that the special treat you mentioned earlier?"

"I thought you might like it." Sarah said as she shifted in his lap. "There's more that was just a taste."

"Sounds like we should take this somewhere more private." Chuck said as Sarah removed herself from his lap and held out her hand for him to take.

Chuck led the way from the Nerd Herd desk through the double doors down the hall and into the women's bathroom.

"Chuck you do know that this is the ladies room right?" Sarah asked as he led her in and locked the door behind them.

"And I will have you know it is one of the least used areas in the whole store being that we have 3 now 4 actual women on staff so this facility doesn't get used as much as it should so I figured that we could use it to our advantage." Chuck said as he winked at here.

"You're quite the resourceful nerd." Sarah said as she pulled him close.

"I'm you're nerd." Chuck quipped as he began unbuttoning Sarah's blouse to reveal the rest if his special treat as he saw his name in white and orange stencil embroidery spelled out on both sides of her black bra Chuck whimpered a little.

"Mmmhmm yes you are." Sarah said as Chuck buried his head in her neck as his lips caressed her skin as he slid her straps from her shoulders and unbuttoned her bra revealing her perfect breast.

Chuck picked Sarah up as she placed her legs around his waist and carried her to the nearest sink and placed her on it as she made little work of his pants, tie and shirt as she began to stroke his growing member through his boxers as he suckled on her breast which caused a little whimper to escape her mouth. Chuck wanted to continue with the drawn out foreplay but Sarah began to protest every time she reached for his member he would pull away as his towering frame gave him more leverage over her until she locked her legs behind his calves he was finally in her trap so he relented and gave in. He rid her of her thong as he placed it in his back pocket for a keep sake and lowered his boxers and slowly entered her as they both locked gazes with each other as Sarah leaned back and Chuck leaned more into her as he pressed his palm against one of the mirrors to steady himself as he pumped into her one powerful thrust after another repeatedly. Sarah bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out his name in haze of pure ecstasy but she let one slip and moaned his name loud enough for anyone walking past the bathroom could but it was good thing the hall way was empty at this time of day or wandering ears would have heard that and a lot more. Chuck delved deeper and deeper with each long stroke he delivered with precision loving the look on Sarah's face when he hit the right spot as she clenched around him tighter and tighter as she rocked back against every stroke. Chuck kissed Sarah as he held her body against his and she moaned against his warm wet lips as she dug her nails into his back eliciting a guttural groan from Chuck as he picked her up and carried her to the wall by the hand driers as he pinned her against the wall she grinded against him. They were both at the precipice of their release so Chuck reached over and turned on the hand driers as he delivered his final thrust to Sarah as the driers drowned out the sounds of their earth shattering orgasms. Chuck collapsed against Sarah as she held onto him and they both sank to the floor never letting each other go as Sarah sat in Chuck's lap.

"I think I'm going to like working here." Sarah said between breaths.

"When I'm up for review at the end of the year I hope I make the grade." Chuck quipped.

"I'm pretty sure you passed with flying colors." Sarah said as she kissed his lips.

"Good to know." Chuck said as he glanced at his watch. "Looks like break is almost over we better get moving before Big Mike comes looking for us." Chuck said as Sarah began to collect her clothing and he followed suit.

Now fully dressed they checked each other's appearance making sure not a hair was out of place before they left the bathroom. Chuck opened the door and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the person standing at the door before him.

"Ah Carina you scared me that's twice in one day I think I might be dead." Chuck said as Carina smirked at his state of surprise.

"From what I heard it didn't sound like you were dying a minute ago." Carina said.

"How much did you hear?" Chuck asked.

"Enough." Carina said as she looked Chuck and Sarah over.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked.

"Team Bartowski finally has a government sanctioned mission." Carina smirked as she handed them their mission profiles.

* * *

**Happy Holiday Chucksters I wish you a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. -LBN**


End file.
